


Let me count the ways

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's first time, Blood, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Patient (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Crowley's first time, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Femme Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Masculine Aziraphale, Masculine Crowley, Mention of blood, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, different cultural attitudes to sex, different cultural traditions about sex, historical attitudes to virginity, historically accurate sex, regionally accurate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Long ago, Hell tasked the demon Crawly with carrying out temptations, including seductions, on humans. After all, Lust is one of the seven deadly sins. But angels and demons aren’t created with an understanding of sexuality, so his skill is not innate. He had to learn just like any of us. Crawly resolved to learn how to provide pleasure, not just to make it nicer for the humans that had to be tempted, but so that he could use the skills he’d learned to please Aziraphale one day.So what would a demon’s first time be like? What were his thoughts and concerns? How did he find someone to teach him? The first two chapters detail masculine and feminine Crawly respectively, before moving into more recent times, his first time with Aziraphale sharing what he knows, and then their relationship taking things on to a deeper level of sharing.Aziraphale wants to repay Crowley for all the wonderful experiences they’ve shared together, and wants to know what his love truly desires. Crowley is hesitant to share, but eventually opens up, and Aziraphale makes it a reality for her.Crawly/Crowley is variously masculine and feminine throughout this work.  This fic is sex worker positive.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Original Female Character(s), Crowley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 124





	1. Learning how to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there is a lot of sex in this fic, it's pretty much all it's about, but it's also about learning and self-discovery. I wanted to make it caring and thoughtful, so it's sex with feelings and a lot of introspection. I wanted to catalogue Crowley's thoughts over their sexuality and feelings for Aziraphale. I wanted to know what drove Crowley to want to learn all those seduction skills, what their motivation was and their feelings about the whole thing. I started out wanting to write something different altogether, but sometimes the characters won't let you do that, and Crowley kept insisting that it was this backstory that wanted to be told instead, so I abandoned the brief and went off-piste to explore that.
> 
> Crowley's name will be Crawly for the pre-BC scenes, and they change gender in this fic as required, so pronouns will also change. For the first chapter, Crawly is masculine, the next will deal with femme Crawly.
> 
> With thanks to my wonderful beta reader, CousinSerena.

Crawly had been told, at the beginning, what the job would entail. Temptations came in many flavours, and one of those was lust. He’d been handed a corporation as handsome as his angelic form had been and was expected to learn how to use it. In the early days Hell was all about freedom of choice, after all that was what the rebellion had been about, but much of it was just words. 

He was still expected to do as he was told, although how and when was left a little more flexible at the beginning. He was instructed to go up there and learn - learn all the ways that one could best tempt humans to sin. Gluttony, pride, wrath, envy, greed, lust, slothfulness, the whole lot. When it came to lust he was simply told to learn for himself. He could pick whoever he wished to get started with, but once he’d become accomplished, he’d be sent targets for that along with all the other sins. So at least he’d get to choose his first time. That was a small mercy. 

The trouble was, the only creature he desired was the angel, and the angel was strictly off limits for all sorts of reasons. He had to find a human to teach him what to do, and if he spent too long dithering, then he’d just be given one and told to get on with it. He had to choose for himself while that option was still on the table. He decided to go with himself as masculine first, and rather than end up with a similarly inexperienced human, decided to find a professional to teach him. 

Oldest profession in the world was right. He hung around the larger villages, right around the time they began to form into small towns, he lurked and researched, watched and listened until he had the theory down at least. Then he chose a kindly faced woman with black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. She seemed to be popular with the local men, so Crawly miracled up a few coins and paid her a visit. 

Laila was as kind as she looked. She was patient and sympathetic, and knew how to guide someone through their first time. Crawly was relieved that he’d put the time into his research beforehand. She sat him down on the bed with a cheap cup of something alcoholic, smiled at him and put a gentling hand on his thigh. “What did you want, dear?” She could see his nerves. “First time?”

Crawly nodded, apprehensively. She smiled warmly and ran a hand through his long red hair soothingly. “I’ll look after you, love. Just relax and let me show you…” Crawly nodded and tried to keep his concentration on concealing his true eyes from the human, lest they scare her. A small miracle could place a glamour over them for a while, he hoped it’d be enough. He chewed on his lip nervously. Laila noticed and leant forward to give him a soft kiss. 

Crawly hadn’t been kissed before. It was strange, but compelling. He froze, stiff, then her hand was around his neck, warm and comforting, and he felt himself relax a little into the peculiar sensation. He couldn’t help but wonder how much better it would feel with Aziraphale. After a moment he found the thought helped somewhat. 

She moved her hand on his thigh and slid it up to Crawly’s crotch, his eyes flew open wide with the jolt of sensation that shot through his corporation at the unfamiliar contact through the fabric. So far all he’d done was explore his own body, he’d never been touched by another in such a way. He’d got rather carried away for a few weeks when he first discovered wanking, but this was something else entirely. 

Laila broke off her kiss and touch to stand and undo her loose robe, letting it fall to the floor. Crawly wondered if he should be undressing as well. She answered his unspoken question by reaching out to tease at his robes and tug gently at the fastenings. Crawly allowed her to undo them and reveal his body. He was neither ashamed by his own nakedness, or surprised by hers - he’d seen enough of humans from their inception anyway, after all, he’d tempted Eve, it was just the touching that he was unfamiliar with. He waited to see what she’d do next. 

“Would you like to touch me?” Laila asked, reaching for his hand. Crawly allowed her to take his hand and press it to her breast. It was soft and giving, quite unlike the hard muscle on his own chest. He hadn’t tried a female corporation yet, but that was going to be next on his list after this experiment. He squeezed gently, marvelling at the sensation, then reached up to do the same with his other hand. Laila tipped her head back and made a contented little noise to encourage him. 

She reached up to caress his hands and arms as he touched her body, and encouraged his hands to slide down her waist, to her buttocks, to the soft fuzz of curls over her pubis, letting him know he had free rein to explore. She was unusually soft, softer than his own body, and he tried to imagine if this was what Aziraphale would feel like under his hands. He could feel himself growing hard at the thought and Laila smiled down at his effort approvingly. 

She slid her hand down to caress his length and Crawly jerked and gasped at her touch. She paused and looked into his eyes, checking he was ok. Crawly bit his lip and nodded at her to go on. She kept her touch light and slow. “Don’t worry if you think you’re going to come, love. Just relax and let go, it’s normal if you’re quite quick the first time, if you’re not used to the sensation. We can carry on all night with the money you’ve put down, you can rest and we can do other things, just enjoy it.” 

Crawly nodded weakly, still worrying at his lip with his teeth. She noticed and brought her face closer to kiss him again in distraction, her other hand a steadying weight on his shoulder. As he hadn’t simply exploded in her hand already, Laila decided to take it a step further. She knelt down before him and spread his thighs, positioning herself between them, then leaned forward to softly lick up his long thick cock. Crawly moaned indecently and a bone deep shudder wracked his body in response, his upper body fell back onto the bed and he closed his eyes, allowing the sensation to take him away. 

She kissed and licked all around his shaft and over his bollocks, teasing with her talented tongue. Crawley resolved to learn how to do that himself as soon as possible, he could barely imagine being able to give this kind of pleasure to the angel. Then her mouth was fully wrapped around him, and she was taking him deep into her warm wetness, her tongue still moving back and forth. 

This time the sensation was too much, and Crawly’s orgasm roared up through his body without warning, crashing down like a wave on a beach in a cascade of bliss. He cried out and grabbed at her soft black hair in his crotch, gasping as he came down from the high. She swallowed and slowly licked him clean. He flinched at the touch on his now oversensitive cock. 

She lifted off and poured herself a drink, then sat next to him, trailing her fingers along his long hard body and watching him with interest. “You paid for me for all night, you want to learn more I take it?” Crawly nodded, trying to catch his breath and put his thoughts in order. 

“Yes, teach me, please, I want to know how to make someone feel good, not just me. Can you teach me?”

Laila smiled indulgently. “Of course, you will have a lucky wife one day. I will show you how to please her.” She passed Crawly’s cup over again for him to drink, then laid herself back. “It will take you a little while before you are ready for more yourself, but I can teach you how to touch your bride to make her feel good.” Crawly declined to inform her that his corporation could have any damn refractory period he told it to, and decided to let her lead the way. Then he might pick up from her what a normal interval might be so he could appear human. 

She laid back on the bed and spread her legs wider. “Come and see, here is the vulva, women are different to men down here, we have the same as you at the back, then here is the vulva, here is the vagina, that is where you will put your cock later if you desire, then here, is where we urinate from, like you do from your cock. Above....” here she took hold of his hand and pulled it forward to feel between her legs. “...this is the clit, this is the most sensitive place for us, you must be gentle with it, but it is the fount of all pleasure, if you learn how to touch this, your bride will thank you, loudly and often.” She laughed. 

Crawly nodded and stared, as he had permission to, allowing his fingers to wander over her labia, stroking inquisitively, parting her folds and feeling the wetness there. She guided his hand again with her own. “Dip your finger in slightly, feel the wetness? Take some on your finger and draw it up just so…” she brought his finger up between her labia to her clit, and placed his fingertip directly on it. “...Now use that lubrication to circle there gently around that little nub. Without lubrication it can feel too much, too raw, like your cockhead when I finished sucking you. With the lubrication, it feels delightful, like when I was licking the head at the beginning.”

He nodded in understanding and did as instructed. Laila smiled encouragingly, his touch was gentle and tentative. She’d had some know-it-all clients who would be far too rough and go at her like they were trying to sand wood. This one was more respectful. His touch wandered off target now and then, so she nudged his fingers back to the right spot again and murmured encouragement as he got the idea. 

“Now take a finger and push it inside me, just slowly, you can go as deep as you like, feel how wet it is in there? That is what makes it welcome for your cock. Your bride will probably be scared, and shy, and she will not be wet straight away. If you try to take her when she is dry, you will hurt her, she may cry, and she may not wish to share your bed as often as you wish. If you prepare her properly like this, you will be able to feel she is wet and ready for you before you plunge in, and she should enjoy it more, and want to please you more often in future.”

The demon nodded, mentally taking notes. He doubted that the angel would have a vulva, but you never knew. Nonetheless, he needed to learn this for his seduction targets in future, so he’d have to learn all there was to know. He didn’t want to hurt any humans, he wanted to do it right. Laila continued. “If your bride is not wet, you can do other things. You can lick at her like I did to you, lick between her folds, use your tongue to do what your fingers did, or you can use some lubrication, like oil, to ease your passage so she is not hurt. Would you like to try?”

He nodded, and she pushed his hand away. “Lie down and place your head there, now try to remember what your fingers did, and play with your tongue in a similar way.” Crawly obediently lay down and regarded her spread folds before him, the scent was interesting, he cautiously stuck his tongue out to taste, it was vaguely salty sweet, mild and not offensive. He licked some more and she made encouraging noises, her thighs twitching slightly, reassuring him that he was doing things correctly. He drew his tongue up to lick at her hard clit and her hips jerked involuntarily. Laila was actually surprised. Few clients were interested in this, and those that were, were not usually attentive students. He was trying and doing ok. 

“That’s good, that’s very good, keep doing that. It may make your jaw ache a little, so go slow at first until you get used to it. Listen to your partner, listen to her sounds and her body, if her breathing gets faster, if she moans or whimpers, if her body twitches, her toes curl or her hands begin to grab, these are all good signs that you are doing things well. If she is still and unresponsive, try something else, or ask her what she likes. Talk to her gently, be patient and in the long run it will be nicer for you, to be able to make her feel good.”

Crawly continued to explore with his tongue. It was humanoid at the moment, and as he licked he pondered how much better he could do this if he allowed his tongue to take on a longer more serpentine aspect. He thought it best to keep it as it was for now though, in case the sudden change scared the human. He could feel her thighs twitching either side of his head and she was beginning to squirm and make little mewling noises. He wasn’t sure how much of that was mere flattery meant to encourage him. He knew that prostitutes were renowned for pretending to feel pleasure where there was none, to make their clients feel better about themselves, and held no illusions about his own skill level just yet.

He wondered how long he should continue with this, but decided to carry on until she told him otherwise was probably the best option. He felt her hands in his hair and wondered if it was a signal to stop. He paused, but felt her fingers tighten and apply a little pressure, encouraging his head closer to her vulva again. He carried on obligingly. She was beginning to squirm more and her breath was coming in short gasps. 

“You really are unexpectedly... rather good at that…,” she gasped, her thighs tightening and relaxing as he licked, and her hips beginning to rock a little. “Are you ok down there?” He nodded amiably and carried on doing whatever it was that she approved of, alternating circling her clit with plunging his tongue as deep as he could go inside her, tasting her juices as she got progressively wetter, which was presumably a good sign. 

He hadn’t noticed himself growing harder again at first, but now it was becoming apparent and uncomfortable, he shifted his position slightly, earning a whimper of disappointment from Laila as his rhythm faltered for a moment as he reached under himself and repositioned his aching cock into a better position. Once there, he felt the urge for friction and found himself grinding against the blankets slightly. 

He found it harder to concentrate and he was losing coordination, and with it, the feedback from Laila was diminishing. “Sorry” he mumbled, realising that he might have actually got her on edge up to that point, and had now lost the thread. 

“It’s ok, you were doing great til then, do you need more attention yourself?” She noticed his rutting hips and skimmed her bare foot up his thigh to his hip sympathetically. Crawly nodded. She motioned for him to move up a little. “Well you already have me wet, but if your partner wasn’t by this point, then you might want to use some oil on your cock and her entrance to ready her, although I don’t think you’ll have any problem with that. Come lie on me here first, feel it rub against my skin, is that nice?”

Crawly nodded, closing his eyes and feeling the delightful pressure of his cock sliding over her soft skin, moaning gently. “Now hold yourself up on your arms, you will probably need to hold your cock with one hand at first to guide it in, just take it slowly. You especially will need to be slow and gentle with your bride, there is rather a lot of you and it might scare her, so be careful.” Crawly nodded and pushed forward, feeling the delightful press of her vagina all around him, he shuddered and gasped out as he pressed forward, sinking deeper into the welcoming embrace. 

“When you do this for the first time, you may make her hurt briefly anyway, she may cry out and bleed a little, that is normal for a woman’s first time, don’t be afraid, but the pain will pass quickly.” Crawly was barely paying attention by this point, he tried to concentrate but his senses were overwhelmed and all he could do was swear and shudder. Laila laughed gently not mocking, but finding his reaction endearing. “Keep going, love, I can take you all, come all the way, that’s it…” she moaned as he bottomed out in her with a grunt. “Now you can start to thrust, just go slow and gentle to begin with, then you can get faster and harder, let your partner guide you, she will let you know if she wants more, trust me…. Yessss love, just like tha _ aaat…! _ ” She yelped out the last bit as he began to move his hips, finding his body seemed to have this bit hard wired into it’s responses, his corporation already knew what to do here. He grinned and began to hit his stride. 

He was glad that she’d already forewarned him he might not last long the first time, because he could feel the hot urgency building in the pit of his stomach already, his groin tightening, balls pulling up as his orgasm thundered over him again and he felt his cock pulse deep inside her. He gasped his way through the aftershocks, sweaty and shaky, before collapsing down on top of her. She smiled and stroked his hair gently. “That was good, well done. It’s always a bit overwhelming the first time, love. You can go slow and draw it out for yourself once you get experience.”

Crawly noted that Laila hadn’t had any similar meltdown and felt bad. “But you didn’t enjoy it,” he gasped. Laila stroked his back and smiled at him. 

“It’s ok, that’s not your fault, I do this every day, it’s not going to be the same for me every time, and it’s your first, you mustn’t punish yourself for that. You paid me to teach you, so I won’t lie and tell you it was all amazing if it wasn’t, because you want to learn, I will teach you how to do it better next time, but you needed to feel what it’s like yourself first. Rest a little, then I will show you more, ok?”

He appreciated her honesty. He slid out and lay back on the bed to gather his thoughts. She sat up and grabbed the cups and amphora again, refilled them and passed one to him. “You did very well with your tongue and fingers before though, that was promising. If you want your partner to enjoy it as much as you, you can carry on with that afterwards as well if you like, until you see that she has a similar reaction to the one you just did. Or sometimes she might like to finish herself. I’m going to show you how I do that, you can watch and see how I touch myself, then you can learn to do it too, would you like that?”

Crawly sipped at his drink and nodded. He sat up and watched as she lay back and slid her hand between her thighs with a satisfied little moan, noting where her fingers went, how fast, what noises and movements she made. Before long she began to twitch and jerk as she had begun to when he had licked her, until he’d lost his rhythm. This time her hips began to jerk up more violently and then she was gasping and shuddering, her hand suddenly went still on her clit, then she sank back down onto the bed, languid and utterly relaxed with a beatific smile on her face. 

“That is how it can be. Like you, I’ll be a little sensitive just afterwards, but unlike you, I can carry on doing that again and again pretty quickly. Would you like to try with your hand on me again in a minute? Crawly nodded and shuffled closer, eager to learn more. 

He concentrated and kept his hand moving, trying to emulate what she’d done, the extra wetness he’d left in her making it even more slippery, and soon he saw her begin to twitch and writhe on the bed sheets, hissing between her teeth, then he felt her vagina tighten around his fingers, her thighs clamping around his hand and a gush of wetness as Laila cried out then went boneless again, pushing his hand away from her sensitive clit. “You have it” she grinned at him. “Your bride is going to be very happy I think.” Crawly smiled and sat back with his back against the wall. 

“What else do you want to learn tonight?” she asked, as she sat up next to him. Crawly looked uncomfortable, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to ask. She sensed his hesitation. “Listen, it’s ok, ask whatever you like, I’ve heard some strange things, things that people want that they think are wrong. Mostly they’re not as bad as you think. If I don’t like it I’ll tell you. And if  _ you _ don’t like that, you know I have Abad outside the door” she nudged him with a playful wink. Crawly was aghast. 

“No, I wouldn’t want you to do anything you didn’t want…” She stopped him with a hand on his knee.

“Relax, it’s ok, you seem like a nice guy anyway, I get a feeling about some clients, but you’re not one of them. Some you can see are asking for trouble, that’s why Abad stays nearby anyway, to keep me safe, but you don’t give me that feeling, you’re just scared, that’s normal. Come on…” she sipped her drink, “... tell me.”

Crawly bit his lip. “What if… it’s not a bride I want to please?” Laila gave him a frank look. 

“If you mean just another woman, then there isn’t any difference really, but if you mean…?” She searched his expression carefully, seeing the timidness there. “... do you mean not a woman?” He nodded and looked down, wondering what she was going to say. She surprised him by laughing. “That’s fine, I can show you some of that as well, don’t worry. I told you it’s never as bad as you think.” Crawly relaxed a little in relief. 

“Is it another man you love then?” Crawly nodded. Laila shrugged. “That’s ok, although you did well with me if it’s men that you prefer, many men who like men, don’t like women in that way at all, and wouldn’t have been as enthusiastic as you. Do you like both?” Crawly shrugged, he honestly didn’t know.

“It was nice with you, yeah. Would it be as nice with a man?” Laila grinned broadly and reached for a smaller earthenware bottle on the little table by the bed. 

“It’s tighter for sure, but not as wet, which is where this comes in.” She held up the little bottle, removed the cork and poured a small amount out onto her palm, then rubbed it over his cock so he could feel the slipperiness, his cock twitched in response and he felt it begin to fill again. “Lubrication, olive oil is good. To start with you can lick and suck him like I did with you to start with, but then you would be penetrating his rear, which is much tighter. There’s no wetness there so you need to go slowly so you don’t hurt him, or he you, if you decide to go that way around.”

Crowley dropped his hand to his cock and stroked it gently, marvelling at the slipperiness there as she talked. “I can show you on yourself how you need to prepare him, or yourself first, with your fingers, so it won’t hurt. You need to relax him slowly, and only when he is relaxed, then you can penetrate, but use plenty of oil. You will have an advantage that us women lack, you have a place inside that feels pleasure where we don’t, I can show you that with my fingers if you’d like me to?” He nodded eagerly. “Ok, well lie back and spread your legs for me, love, try to relax…” 

He lay there and took a deep breath, trying to let his muscles go slack, and felt her finger pushing gently at his tight hole, rubbing the oil in, and then gently pushing inward, it felt strange and he wasn’t sure what to think of it at first. She worked it in gently, moving it around, then her other hand took over stroking his cock for him, which immediately felt better.

Her finger pushed deeper and suddenly he twitched as he felt a delightful brush against a spot deep inside. “Hnnnggg” he grunted, “do that again, please….” Laila laughed and repeated the movement, Crawly gasped out “again… please again…” he hissed through gritted teeth. Instead she withdrew, added more oil, and came back with a second finger, scissoring them inside him to relax the tight ring of muscle, Crawly shuddered and moaned at the sensation. Every now and then she brushed over his prostate and made him cry out, then she added more oil and a third finger. 

“At this point, you would be ready for your lover to take you with his cock, but as I have none, I can either carry on like this, or I have a carved phallus I can use on you if you like?” Crawly grunted, lost in the sensations, and tried to formulate a reply. 

“Anything, whatever’s best, anything just please don’t stop…” 

“Well I will have to for a moment to get the phallus, I won’t be long….” She withdrew her fingers as he moaned at the loss of sensation, crossed to a small chest on the other side of the room, and brought over a carved onyx dildo. She warmed it in her hands for a moment, then poured more oil over it, and slid it gently into his arse. Crawly cried out at the beautiful feeling of fullness, the stretch and the depth far more than her fingers had managed. He almost sobbed at the delicious sensations. 

She worked it in and out gently. “Your lover’s cock won’t feel this hard, it will be softer and much nicer, but this can still feel good.” She angled it slightly and then it was pressing onto that amazing bundle of nerve endings again and Crawly yelped, his body jerking.

“Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop…” he hissed urgently, writhing down onto the dildo eagerly. She worked it into him in a regular rhythm and pressed it up against his prostate, not even bothering to stroke his cock any more, it was already dripping and she knew she could make him come untouched this way. Sure enough he gasped out and tensed up, his cock jerking and spasming as it shot ropes of come over his belly as his arse tightened around the phallus and he ground his teeth, grasping at the sheets in ecstasy before going limp. Laila slowly withdrew the dildo, then went to fetch a basin of water and some cloths. 

She left him lying there recovering for a few minutes while she cleaned herself up, and the dildo, and then came to rest her hand on his middle. “Shall I clean you now as well?” He nodded weakly, and felt her gentle hands begin to wipe him clean. When she was done, she lifted a blanket over him and shrugged on a robe. “I’ll be back in a few moments.” She left with the basin as he dozed, high on endorphins. 

A few minutes later she was back, carrying the empty basin and a fresh amphora of water, as well as a small basket. She placed the basket on the table and set aside the basin and water for later, fetching out some fresh rags in case they were needed, then rummaged in the basket and brought out some dried fish, offering him some. Crawly declined. “I’m fine, thanks.” Instead he reached for his cup, she refilled it for him and he drank down thirstily. She sat and nibbled some dried fish as they relaxed. 

“Is that all you wanted for tonight, or is there more? You can practise opening me up next if you like and take me like you would your male lover, if you are gentle with me. It’s not my favourite thing but you’ve been a quick learner so far.” 

Crawly considered as he drank, and nodded. “If you’re ok with that, I want to learn, you’re a good teacher,” he smiled bashfully. “I enjoyed it all so far, thank you.” Laila took a drink and patted his knee.

“Thank you, you’re a good student, and you did make me come with your fingers after you fucked me, that’s a good start. You won’t when you take me from behind, but that won’t be your fault, that just doesn’t work for me, so don’t worry, your lover will be able to feel things that I can’t, just go gentle and we’ll be fine. Rest a little first though. You have good stamina, I’ll give you that.”

She chatted with him for a little while as they rested, and he found himself relaxing a little more. She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh as she listened to him, and he paused, tense. He wasn’t used to companionable touching and it felt alien to him. She looked up at him questioningly. “Sorry, I’m just not used to.. Uh…” he waved a hand vaguely at her contact. “...This, I guess, sorry. No! Don’t move, it’s nice, I’m just not used to it, it’s nice, um. Thanks.” Laila smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder again. Crawly took a breath and tried to relax and enjoy the novel sensation. 

After a little while she asked if he’d like to try taking her from behind. “Envisage the man you’re interested in if it helps, as you won’t have to be looking at me anyway, you can imagine whatever you like, close your eyes if it helps, you may enjoy it more.” She fetched the bottle of oil again and poured some into her hand, smoothing it over his cock and stroking him erect as he closed his eyes and drifted in the slippery wonder of it all. “Now, give me your hand, there, use that oil, and work me open like I did to you, just go slow, and I’ll tell you when I’m ready for you ok?” 

Crawly did as he was bid, hesitant and not wanting to hurt her. She made encouraging sounds that he knew were solely for his benefit this time, so he’d know he was doing things right, feeling her relax around his long fingers by increments. “Ok, you can use your cock now, just go slow please, a little at a time, I’ll need time to adjust to it as you’re pretty well hung.” 

He rose to his knees and lined himself up apprehensively, pushing forward, breaching that tight ring of muscle. He pushed in the tip and groaned at the incredible tightness around his cock, she wasn’t wrong that it’d feel much tighter, it was amazing. He gritted his teeth with the restraint of pushing forward so slowly, wanting nothing more than to plunge in like he had in her vagina earlier. He gripped onto her waist to steady himself and carried on inching in. He closed his eyes and thought of his angel, would he feel this good? Would he even want this from Crawly? Oh fuck he hoped so. 

He pushed further and further, Laila squirmed uncomfortably and he stopped, afraid. “Did I hurt you?”

She gave a half shrug. “Only a little, it’s ok, just wait there a moment, then carry on slowly, ok?” Crawly nodded, and waited, marvelling at the incredible tightness, until she nodded and he began to press onward, little by little, she gasped and he halted again, but she nodded for him to continue so he did, until his hips were flush against her body with a whimper. His body began to shake involuntarily and he gasped. After a moment the intense feeling passed. “You can start to move now, just gently, don’t go too fast or too far at first.” He nodded and began to move. 

The tight drag around his cock was incredible and he couldn’t resist moaning indecently with every thrust, short as it was, every muscle tense with the restraint. After a moment she told him he could move a bit more, so he pulled back further and pushed inexorably back in again with a groan, then began to speed up a little, crying out in delight. Laila was silent save for the odd grunt. 

“Are you still ok?” he managed to gasp, stilling his hips for a second. She nodded tightly.

“Keep going, you’re ok, thank you for checking though, you’re still good.”

Crawly nodded and picked up his pace again, closing his eyes and imagining Aziraphale under his hands, wrapped around him, the plush softness of his arse, the grip on his cock. He fell forward over Laila’s back and carried on thrusting. He wondered if he’d be able to reach around and take his angel’s cock in his hand while he did this, and an idea occurred to him. He reached around and his questing fingers delved between Laila’s folds for her clit. He’d felt bad that she wasn’t getting anything out of this. 

He found it and there was a surprised gasp from her lips, he stopped all movement again, worried he’d done the wrong thing. She laughed “Oh, please keep going, love, that’s wonderful, it’s just a surprise that’s all - a nice surprise though. You don’t have to do that but you definitely don’t have to stop, I appreciate it, thank you.” He smiled with relief and carried on thrusting into her and teasing her clit as best he could. She began to moan a little. He clearly wasn’t doing as well as when she’d been laid down, but it was something. He couldn’t concentrate on his own pleasure as well as before while he did it though, so he regretfully withdrew his hand to position his body a little more upright again as he chased his own orgasm, which wasn’t long in coming. It felt so much more intense this way. 

His hips stuttered and he felt his body spasming up as his release surged through his corporation, then he was coming hard, eyes screwed tight and lips curled in a primal snarl as he grunted through the spurts, finishing with a long, drawn out groan. “Don’t pull out too quickly,” Laila warned him hastily. “Just rest there a second, then pull out slowly so it’s not uncomfortable for your partner, ok?” Crawly nodded, although she couldn’t see. 

“Ok” he whispered. “Thank you, that was amazing, did I hurt you?”

Laila shook her head reassuringly. “You were careful, it wasn’t too bad.”

Crawly felt bad as he read between the lines. It wasn’t a ‘no’, it was a tactful reassurance. He hadn’t meant to hurt her at all, even a bit. He’d have to be more careful next time he did this, at least now he knew. He resolved to give her more money than he had already once they were done. Maybe he’d done enough to her for tonight, he should let her rest, and learn more another time. 

He pulled out slowly as instructed, and as she lay herself down, he stepped off the bed to fetch the basin and fill it with water from the amphora beside it, dipped a couple of cloths in it and passed one to her. Laila smiled up at him in surprise. “Thank you” she murmured. Crawly set about cleaning himself as well, then passed her cup over and sat down with his own. “Is there anything else you’d like to try in a while?” She asked, unsure how resilient his endurance was. He shook his head. 

“Can we just sleep? I’m tired now,” he lied, he figured she could do with the rest. “Is it ok if you hold me while we do?” Laila nodded warmly and reached out to him. 

“Of course, dear, come here.” Crawly dipped his head in thanks and lay down beside her. She rested her head on his chest, a warm comforting weight, and laid her arm across him. He still found this kind of touch strange, but it was nice. He closed his eyes and played with her hair, imagining how it might feel to have Aziraphale there, snuggled up to him, breathing softly against him, wrapped around him and relaxed after sharing pleasure together. He drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will deal with femme Crawly (who adopts a temporary name to deal with humans for her purposes.) It involves descriptions of traditions from other cultures, specifically Middle Eastern cultures that I am very familiar with. It may sound unusual, but these traditions go back thousands of years and were almost certainly around in biblical times, it would be stranger not to mention them, because at the time they would have been very important to our characters. There's nothing non consensual, it's still about Crawly seeking out knowledge, but I take the time to explain the cultural traditions more fully in the end notes of the next chapter so you can put them in context, rather than thinking it was just some bizarre kink.


	2. Red on white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly adopts a different name for her feminine persona while she explores her sexuality from a different perspective. She seeks out another sex worker to help her arrange a different learning experience. TW for a tiny amount of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with different cultural and historical values towards sex than those we are used to in the West and modern day, please refer to end notes for more details.

Crawly left it a while before trying out a female corporation. He wanted to gain experience with his initial form first, He tried out another prostitute first before he accepted his first series of temptations. He still felt awkward and uncoordinated, but the humans didn’t appear to mind. His second temptation explained it when he apologised for his performance. She was an older woman he’d seduced. “It’s fine, we’re all awkward to begin with, it’s quite sweet really, but you look a little old to be this new to all this.” She grinned at him, still stroking his chest in the afterglow. Crawly shrugged noncommittally. His job was at least done now, she seemed happy nonetheless, it was time to go. He gave her a quick perfunctory kiss and left without another word. 

He did have some male targets as well, and learned how to put his hands and mouth to good use, by listening to the sounds they made, paying attention to the squirming, the grabbing and twitching, and soon learned what appeared to get good responses, then did more of it. He took and was taken, they weren’t all gentle with him, and he learned more of what to do and what not to do, filed it all away for reference, and each time tried to think of his angel, how he would like each experience. It became habit to drift off and fantasize about Aziraphale during such work, it helped him get through it to disconnect and try to forget about what he was doing. 

But not all targets could be seduced by him male presenting, he’d have to learn how to offer other things as well, so Crawly changed their corporation slightly, donned the name Crecia for convenience, and again sought out the advice of a local prostitute in her new area. 

Verada was a tall, well built woman, curved in all the places that Crecia was hollowed, she was an older woman, and Crecia offered to pay her for her time and for advice. She wanted to find a recommendation for a man like Verada, who could teach her gently for her first time. The prostitute was curious, why didn’t a beautiful virgin like Crecia not simply want to wed and give her maidenhead to her husband, even though she appeared a little old, she was good looking, and clearly independently wealthy, any man would still lust after her. 

Crecia shrugged. “I don’t want to wed, I don’t want to give up my freedom to a man, but I’d still like to sample what they have to offer, I’ve never tried before, I’m curious.” Verada smiled warmly. 

“Well you don’t have to only choose men, my dear, I can show you what women can do for you, if you’d like, then if you still want to try a man, I’m sure I can think of someone who could help. I have a few older, trusted clients who are gentlemen, who could be gentle with you, and pay a high price to take your maidenhead as well. I’d take a fee of course, to arrange it, but you could keep the rest.”

Crecia nodded appreciatively. “I’d like to learn what you can do.” She already knew how to pleasure a woman of course, but she was curious how it’d feel on herself. Bolstered with the local wine, she allowed Verada to take her back to her rented room at the tavern, and undress her, then laid back on the bed. 

Again, Crawly/Crecia had explored her own genitals shortly after manifesting them, and found them a delight to play with, more so than their cock. The intensity of the tightly packed bundle of nerves on her clitoris had left her writhing in bed for days on end, unable to stop, given that she needed neither food, drink, nor rest if she didn’t care to pause for them. She was intrigued to see what another woman could do to her that she couldn’t achieve herself. Quite a lot as it turned out. The sensation of another woman’s lips on her vulva, and fingers deep inside her were quite unlike her own. She found herself crying out and writhing in a mess of wetness on the bed as Verada skilfully plied her trade between her legs. 

“I do have a carved phallus I could strap on and fuck you with, my dear, but that would spoil the fun for the man who gets to take you for the first time, they do so love to know that the girl hasn’t been penetrated before, and a human penis is so much softer and more forgiving than carved lacquered wood, so for your first time that may be nicer for you. I can send a message here, if you’re staying at this inn for a while, when I have a client for you. I can bring a few to the bar and you can look them over from the corner and then tell me which one you like the look of if you like?”

Crecia nodded appreciatively at the offer. “Just tell me how much you need to set it up.”

Verada laughed. “Oh no, dear, you’re a prize, they’ll be paying you for sure, I’ll just take my cut. I’ll send a messenger tomorrow sometime, ok love?” Crecia nodded and laid back, feeling woozy and relaxed.

“Thank you.”

The next evening a young boy knocked on Crawly’s door. “Miss Crecia? A message for you - Ms Verada invites you to come downstairs, I’m to show you where to sit.” Crecia nodded and slipped the boy a copper coin then followed. She’d bought a new robe with a red sash and a bronze hammered snake bracelet for her wrist. Her long hair fell in a scarlet cascade down her back and she’d applied khol to her eyes and checked her face in a polished bronze disc. 

Downstairs, the boy indicated a seat in the corner where she could sit and observe everyone who came and went by the main door. She noticed Verada at a table nearby, two men with her already sharing an amphora of wine with her. She glanced briefly at Crecia but didn’t draw attention to her, so that she could feel safe observing the potential suitors from a distance without them knowing she was there. She dispatched the boy to get her a drink herself and sat back to watch. 

Another man came in a few minutes later, then finally a fourth. The boy returned and discreetly informed Crecia that these were all the men that were expected. She watched them intently. They varied in age from late teens to late forties by the looks of it, none were especially handsome, but she supposed that Verada had selected them on the basis of other attributes than mere physical attractiveness. She’d promised they would all be gentle, respectful and experienced, although Crecia suspected that wealth might also be a factor, given that Verada was likely to be charging them a high price to enjoy her first time. 

The boy came back to sit with her. “If there are any you dislike out of hand, tell me and I will let my Lady know, she can send them away, then when you wish, you can go over and talk to any who remain to know them better before you choose.” Crecia smiled at him, nervous, and sipped more wine. The youngest man did not look right somehow, she got a feeling of something off about him, so asked the boy to go and have him sent away from the selection. The lean bearded one likewise looked hard faced and impatient. That left a dark haired clean shaven man who looked to be in his late 40s, but with a kindly gentle face, fairly well built, soft like his angel, and one in his thirties, slimmer but also with a kind expression and nice smile. 

Crecia rose and walked over to the table to join them after the bearded man had been dismissed. Verada smiled up at her. “And here is the girl in question, gentlemen, meet the lovely Crecia…” The demon sat down, a discreet snap as she approached the table ensured that her eyes appeared nothing more than a pale golden hazel to the humans. The young boy left them in peace. The slimmer man extended his hand to her, took hers and kissed her knuckles. “I’m Radae, pleased to meet you.” The older gent did the same. “And I’m Korja, you are as beautiful as Verada described you, my darling.” He reached for the amphora to refill her cup, and she sipped it gratefully. 

After chatting for a while, Crawly felt that Korja seemed the best option, apologised to Radae, who took it with good grace, wished her a good evening and hoped they might meet again in future if she required his services, then left. Verada spoke up. “Would you like me to supervise, or just remain nearby while you two get acquainted better upstairs?” Crecia felt well able to deal with anything untoward given her demonic abilities, so indicated that Verada could simply remain outside, she’d be ok. 

With that, Korja picked up the amphora, took her hand gently and led her to the stairs, hanging back when they got there. “After you, my dear.” Crecia found herself inexplicably nervous, but walked ahead with trepidation. She stepped into the room and stood, nervously in the middle as he closed the door behind them. “Won’t you sit down my dear?” He asked gently, taking a seat on the bed and patting the space next to him. 

She took a seat, unsure why it felt so differently nerve wracking when she was in this configuration, but Verada had chosen well. Korja had a patient and kind expression. He had brought up the amphora of wine and poured her a fresh cup. She took a sip then set it aside. “Would you like me to start, dear?” He asked gently, Crecia nodded, knowing how she’d be doing things if this were the other way around, and intrigued to see how he handled it. She remembered Laila telling her about how it could hurt the first time, how she might bleed, and was apprehensive. 

Korja finished his cup and set it aside also, then placed a gentling hand on her cheek, bringing his face closer to hers. She could smell the wine on his breath, not unpleasant, and her sharp senses could also taste his lust on the air. His lips met hers softly and she allowed the kiss passively at first, before thinking of Aziraphale, closing her eyes and indulging a little more, imagining the kindly soft man to be her angel. His hand was in her long red hair, stroking the fine strands away from her face. She kept her hands to herself, but felt his other hand cupping her small breast through the fine fabric of her robe, then finger brushing across her nipple, sending a delicious shock through her body. Her nipples were so much more sensitive in this configuration. 

“May I undress you, my dear?” He whispered softly in her ear, Crecia found herself nodding, he encouraged her to her feet and undid the bronze pin at her shoulder, then the scarlet sash at her waist, opening her robe and gazing down at her body appreciatively, without touching yet. He undid his own robes and slid them to the floor, his lust apparent not only in his scent, but in the sight of his engorged cock bobbing there ready for her. Crecia was gratified to see that it wasn’t anywhere near as large as the one her own corporation manifested when she chose to have one, but a more modest size, girthy but not overly long, she felt a small wave of relief wash over her. She wondered if this had also been part of Verada’s selection process. 

Korja reached out to touch only her shoulder softly, sliding his hand under the fabric there to touch her skin, then drifting up to caress her neck and cheek, as other hand came up to touch her other shoulder, this time nudging the fabric off so her robe fell off that side of her body a little more, although her arms were still in the sleeves. He was leaving her the opportunity to draw her clothing back around her at any point if she felt the need, she realised. 

His eyes raked her body, but his hands moved slower, only drifting down her upper arm to her elbow where it met the fabric ruched up there. He leant in and pressed another soft kiss to her lips, then lifted off again, and brought his other hand down to stroke her breast, brushing his thumb over her now bare nipple, making her shiver and her nipples perk up in response. His other hand joined on the other breast, and then skimmed down to her slender waist. 

Crecia was skinnier than was fashionable at that time. Men preferred women with more curves to their bodies, a sign of health and status that they could afford to eat more. She wore the body of a lowlier woman, dressed in the robes of one who had independent means, a little bit of an enigma, but he seemed to appreciate her slim form nonetheless. He tucked one arm around that narrow waist, and tugged her gently toward his own body. She gave into the touch and swayed forward until their bodies touched, warm skin to warm skin, and she felt his erection, wet at the tip already, brush against her abdomen. 

He kissed her again, and then kissed at her long elegant neck, then bent down slightly to take one nipple in his mouth and suck on it. Crecia gasped out at the unfamiliar yet thrilling sensation. Encouraged by this, he gently pinched the other between finger and thumb, rolling it gently. Crecia felt her crotch tingling and wetness begin to build there. 

She allowed her hands to grab onto his shoulders now, leaning into the contact, as his hand left her other breast and drifted downwards, one questing finger delving through the curls at her pubis and sliding gently between her folds, feeling her wetness with a groan into her skin. 

He straightened up to kiss her again, cupping her face with one hand while the other moved ever so gently back and forth at her wet slit, not pushing any deeper yet. “Would you allow me to take this off and lay you down dear?” he whispered, tugging now at the other shoulder of her robe. Crecia nodded and allowed it to slide off her arms, falling to the floor in a heap. He withdrew the hand between her legs and nodded to the bed. She stepped back and sat down on it, then lifted her legs to lie back, looking up at him apprehensively. 

Korja sat on the bed next to her, gazing at her supine form, lips parted slightly and breathing heavier. “You are such a beauty, Crecia, thank you for choosing me, to allow me to do this for you. But please do not feel you cannot say no if you change your mind. Verada told you that, yes? Just because I have paid for this privilege, does not mean that money can not be given back if you decide you are afraid, dear. Verada was very clear that she did not want you hurt or scared, she told me she trusted me to do neither, do you trust me to care for you, dear?” 

Crecia breathed a little sigh of relief she didn’t even know she’d been holding and smiled, nodding up at him. “Thank you” she murmured, partly trying to keep in character as a demure virgin, partly honestly grateful that Verada had found her such a patient tutor who honestly did not seem inclined to take advantage of her. 

He ran a soft hand down her body, from cheek, down her neck, over her breast, her hollow abdomen, the sharp jut of her hip, the muscle of her thigh, her knee and shin to her foot, which he kissed. She shivered at his reverential worship of her body. He shuffled up the bed a little to sit beside her, supporting himself on one elbow he caressed her thigh and slid his hand back up between her legs, which she allowed to relax slightly to allow him to nudge them apart a little, then his fingers were brushing at her vulva again. 

He pressed in a little to find her wetness again, and drew a little up to her clit, which he rubbed a little, not as expertly as Crawly had been learning to but with good intent. Then a finger was pushing gently into her vagina and she felt goosebumps break out over her body with an electric little shiver throughout her body. He began to slowly plunge his finger in and out, as Crecia breathed deep and allowed the sensations to flow over her. 

“If this is ok with you, dear, I would like a small souvenir. On my wedding night I did this for my bride, and now I wish to do it for you, but instead of the family seeing the evidence of your maidenhood, I will be keeping this for myself…” Crecia was familiar enough with the local customs to understand what he meant, and a little jab of anxiety pricked at her as she wondered if it would hurt. She watched as he picked up a tiny square of pale linen, enough only to fit over his finger, from the pocket of his robe on the floor. 

Crecia breathed deep and tried to think of Aziraphale, imagining Korja to be him, soft and gentle, with patient hands. She knew the angel would take her as gently, maybe one day he would, they could replicate this somehow. 

She breathed deep and closed her eyes as he slid his hand up her thigh again, tucked the little square of fabric over two fingers and slid them back in, he pressed a little harder, then after a moment or two she felt a brief sharp pain and cried out. He immediately withdrew and soothed her with a kiss and gentle words. “Shhhh, my sweet, you’re ok now, see?” He showed her the little bloom of blood on the square* and set it aside then kissed her again. “My most beautiful prize” he murmured in her ear, then his bare fingers were caressing between her legs again, playing gently until her wetness returned, then again circling her clit, this time finding the right spot to light up her nerves a little and make her writhe. 

Content that she was suitably ready, he pressed her legs apart a bit, positioned his hips between her thighs, and lined up his cockhead at her slit, he slid it up and down a little, catching her own natural lubrication there, then pressed forward gently, going slow and dotting little kisses across her shoulder and neck as he did so, a low rumble deep in his chest vibrating against her body deliciously, and she felt so overwhelmingly cared for as he eased further in. 

Korja finished his push with a satisfied groan and held his position a moment, before beginning to thrust gently, the stretch of his girth a sweet sensation making Crecia gasp out slightly. She grabbed at his strong shoulders and back, feeling the muscles rippling there under a slight covering of padding, much as she imagined the angel to feel like, and she let her eyes fall closed again, concentrating on that image, trying to imagine every line of Aziraphale’s face, his cloudy blue-grey eyes, that halo of blonde hair, delicate pink lips, she sighed and let herself melt into the fantasy. 

He was murmuring into her neck, which, while comforting, was distracting her from her vision, as his voice wasn’t at all like the Angel’s. “Shhh” she whispered to him. “Please, for me, please don’t talk now.” If he was offended, he didn’t show it, only smiled and kissed her neck in reply, then nibbled at her skin gently, then pressed his body closer to hers, a reassuring weight pinning her down, feeling safe, as he continued to plunge into her with soft grunts. 

Crecia was grasping at his back, lifting her legs up and losing herself in the fantasy of Aziraphale taking her, crying out with each thrust and pulling him closer to her, trying to ignore the fact that his scent was all wrong. She was almost tempted to spare a small miracle to change his scent to that of the angel to make her illusion complete, but resisted the urge. 

His clean shaven face was close against hers, still making the effort to kiss her skin now and then despite his rising passion, then he froze, a strained sound escaped from his throat, and she could feel his release pulsing into her. She hadn’t orgasmed, but honestly hadn’t expected it either. He remained there, holding her tight, his breath ragged and heart hammering, stroking her hair with one hand. “Thank you my dear, thank you, you’re so beautiful…” he kissed the side of her face again, smiling warmly at her. “Are you alright dear? Did I hurt you?” She shook her head, and he slowly slid out then kissed her again. “Thank you for allowing me to do that for you.”

After a few minutes he stood and fetched the basin and amphora of water she had already laid aside ready, he wet a cloth and rather than handing it to her, laid a hand on her thigh and gently cleaned her himself then kissed her thigh before attending to himself, and lay down next to her again, stroking her body with a smile. “Much as I would love to do more to you my dear, I’m not as young as I once was, and I think perhaps you might also like to rest after your first time, so I will take my leave with thanks. If you wish to see me again however, Verada knows where to find me. I wish you well, Crecia.” With a final tender kiss to her lips, he dressed and slipped out of the room quietly.  
  
Crawly lay there mulling things over. She was a little sore, but not as bad as she’d expected. Her experiment was over, she didn’t feel like seeking out Verada to collect her part of the fee, the woman could keep that with her compliments. 

Something occurred to her, she sat up with a jolt and miracled the small square of bloodied cloth into her hands, replacing it in his pocket with a mundane replica. She inspected the cloth carefully, noting the bright scarlet bloom in a halo like circle, slightly smeared. 

It was a cursed artefact, tainted with demonic blood, and she didn’t want anything terrible to happen to Korja after his kindness. Besides, something as powerful as a demon’s blood of virginity was probably extra dangerous to Crawly. If it fell into the wrong hands, it could be used against her, to summon or compel her, or worse. She regarded it a moment longer then lit it up in a small gout of hellfire so it dissolved into ash. She carefully licked the ash from her palm so even that couldn’t be used against her. You couldn’t be too careful.

Time to disappear to another area, take a few days to herself, and then try out her new configuration on temptation targets. All things considered, she thought, it could have been worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT: the lovely "Crowley_Kitten" has written a Korja POV for this chapter[ CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814813) to read, it's beautiful. I approved her HC for his backstory, it's so sweet. **
> 
> *This is a genuine middle eastern wedding night tradition that likely dates back thousands of years. The piece of fabric was displayed to the bride and groom's family as proof that the bride was a virgin on her wedding night. Of course if there wasn't any blood (not always proof of prior sex) they had ways of saving her shame. Maybe a helpful aunt would supply a small piece of raw meat to the bride to stain the fabric with as a workaround.
> 
> Sometimes it isn't a square on the finger but instead just the drops of blood that fall on the sheet after penetration by the penis. In this case, the sheet itself is hung up on the washing line or out of the window the morning after to show the neighbourhood that the wedding was consummated and that the bride was "pure". (Of course virginity is a social construct and presence or absence of blood is not a reliable indicator of whether a vagina has been penetrated before or not. Some people may bleed before sex, some may not bleed at all. Some may bleed even after their first time anyway etc.) 
> 
> These practises still go on in many places around the world. I grew up in and lived in some of these countries and have seen the tradition of the hanging out of the bedsheet after the wedding night. 
> 
> An excellent source of information for middle eastern wedding practises is the book “Khul-Khaal, Five Egyptian women tell their stories”, by Nayra Atiya - published by the American University in Cairo Press, ISBN 977-424-028-6. It details every aspect of a typical Egyptian woman’s life from childhood to old age and every life stage in between.


	3. Counting the ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly/Crowley puts their learning into action, and continues to learn more over the centuries. They pay special attention to Aziraphale and what makes him smile, piecing together a picture of how best to please their angel. After armageddon, Crowley invites Aziraphale to stay at his place, and finally gets the opportunity to put all his skills to good use. Aziraphale discovers things about himself that he didn't even realise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, with a fair amount of poetry as well. I've provided translations for the older stuff.

After finding that his touches could elicit somewhat pleasured noises from his targets, Crawly decided he’d like very much to be able to bestow such touches on his angel in future, and set about to learn to be able to produce those noises in as many targets as possible, so he’d know he could get it right every time.  
  
It took a while of course, finding out what made different humans tick, what worked for one might not work for another, but on the whole, after a century or two, he, she, and occasionally they, learned the techniques that worked more often than not, on the majority of people, and was soon adept at reducing humans to a melted puddle of goo that made insensible whimpering sounds on the bed sheets. 

It amused him. 

It became a game sometimes, to see how quickly he could make a human orgasm, making mental notes of the most effective methods. Crawly could suck a cock into explosion in under 30 seconds with sufficient motivation. He felt strangely proud of this fact for a while, until, in a more feminine guise, she then managed to make a man orgasm without her even laying a single finger on him. 

Not a single finger on his cock - a single finger on any part of his body whatsoever. She had been practising a particularly alluring dance, scantily clad, before him, then stalked around him telling him all the things she was _intending_ to do to every inch of his already naked body as he sat in his seat, enraptured at her low, silken voice. 

She allowed her voice to get even deeper and huskier as she then approached his seat step by step, having miracled him to not detect her eyes as anything other than human. She swung her hips sinfully as she drew closer, placed one hand on the back of the chair next to his head, then her knee on the edge of the seat cushion between his thighs, an inch from his aching cock. She leaned forward until her breasts were before him, still (barely) covered, then a breath from his face, never breaking eye contact, told him exactly how she intended to finish him off, and bent closer to finally kiss him, then, her lips a mere centimetre from his, he exploded all over them both, gasping and untouched. 

She’d been surprised at that, but recovered quickly and tried to pretend she’d meant that all along. She stepped back without even kissing him, smiled seductively, winked, and left him there.

* * *

Crawly became Crowley and continued to learn, seeking out new techniques wherever he travelled around the world, and learning how to read a mark for what kind of proclivities they may harbour, so he could anticipate their desires. He became devastatingly good at it. 

Quite apart from working out the fastest way to make a human orgasm, Crowley also worked hard on how to do so as slow as possible, how to edge someone for hours for the true slow burn, making the resulting explosion even more spectacular. 

Crowley also investigated the more cerebral aspect of seduction, manipulation, dominance, submission, restraint, reward and punishment. His dedication to research intensified the more he learned to watch Aziraphale, and to learn to read what his hidden desires might be. He found that with practise, his demonic powers included the ability to taste flavours of lust and desire on the air. If he concentrated he could skim the surface of another’s consciousness, and determine what they wanted from him, then did his best to give them that. It made Crowley a particularly attentive and considerate lover, always anticipating their partner’s needs.

When the oysters happened in Rome, Crowley began to develop a few personal kinks of his own, centred on the angel. His primary fascination being with watching Aziraphale eat and enjoy his food so decadently that it was all Crowley could do to keep his hand off his cock while he watched and listened to those orgasmic sounds. He could taste the angel’s desire on the air, a confused jumble between wanting the food, and wanting Crowley. It surprised him a little, but he knew that Aziraphale couldn’t act on those more carnal desires, so endeavoured to set the knowledge aside in his mind.

After all the kinks he’d seen over the centuries thus far, it frankly surprised him that something that was on the surface so non-sexual could invoke such a response from his corporation. But, having learned that the most peculiar things could turn humans on, he hardly felt like he was in a position to argue with his own psyche on such a mild mannered kink. At least this one wasn’t apt to get him actually discorporated, unlike some of the more extreme ones he’d participated in. 

Crowley’s time spent in Aziraphale’s company was never idle or wasted, no matter how louche he may appear while lounging around the bookshop. He was attentive, he noticed things with a sharp attention to detail, and filed all of those details away meticulously for further investigation later. He built up a pattern, gleaned little morsels of knowledge about Aziraphale and his preferences, to build a picture of what things he enjoyed. From what clearly set his pulse racing, down to the smaller things which merely earned a quirk of a smile, the momentary lifting of an eyebrow in appreciation, or a flicker of an eyelid by way of a crack in the facade of the otherwise inscrutable angel. 

Crowley pieced it all together and built a mental map of what sensual delights his angel might like, and until such time as he could indulge in the more explicit of these, he at least could spoil Aziraphale with the more innocent of his desires. Some indulgences were small, pennies at most - delectable tea, fine pastries, to those costing a little more like hand crafted artisan chocolates, dinner at the Ritz, the Connaught, the Savoy or similar.  
  
He sought out the finest wines, whiskies, sherries and port, then the rarest champagnes, which he’d encourage the angel to break out at the merest hint of anything worth celebrating. 

He found fine Regency era silver snuff boxes for Aziraphale’s collection and booked the very best seats for the latest theatre, opera and ballet performances. Crowley not only attended antique book auctions in person to bid on the rarest tomes for Aziraphale, but also sent bidders to other auctions around the world to do the same when he was otherwise occupied. 

Each gift, no matter how easily or hard won, was presented with an offhand nonchalance to the angel, as if it were a mere trifle, with a wave of the hand and a dismissive smile. All while Crowley watched Aziraphale intently from behind the safety of his shades, drinking in the delighted little gasps, the pleased murmurs and beatific smiles, each one like a shot of golden light to the shredded remnants of his soul.

* * *

During the course of The Arrangement, Crowley revelled in performing little blessings and miracles for Aziraphale. Not least because it felt good in the pit of his darkened being to rekindle that tiny flame of goodness by dispensing good deeds in the angel’s stead. But each time he helped Aziraphale out, he was able to prove his worth to his angel, prove he wasn’t completely unworthy of his love, even if he still felt beyond the reach of the love of anyone or anything else in the universe. 

Each rescue allowed him to show Aziraphale just how much he meant to him. He thought the Bastille was rather good, At the church however, he thought his heart was going to explode. Aziraphale’s expression had most certainly not gone unnoticed. 

Crowley could play the long game. He knew how best to nudge Aziraphale into doing things he thought he shouldn’t. Patience and repetitiveness, talking circles around him until he capitulated. So when he needed an ally to help him forestall the end of the world, and Aziraphale rejected him outright, Crowley knew how to work him around to the idea. 

Lunch was only phase one. He just had to be patient and let the angel work things around in his own head until he realised that his desires and Crowley’s truly aligned, as indeed they always did, deep down. The wine at the bookshop later and Crowley’s silver tongue had finished the job. Even drunk he had the demonic skill of temptation and talking someone around to an idea.

But when the shit hit the fan and he thought they were all doomed, it didn’t go to plan. He wanted to keep his angel safe, but Aziraphale didn’t play the game like usual. He said no. Then he kept saying no. Heaven had gaslit and brainwashed him into unquestioning obedience, the angel couldn’t countenance the prospect that they could be wrong. 

He rejected Crowley again. Pushed away the one creature in the universe who truly did love him, in favour of his abusers. That hurt more than it should. Then Crowley found that Aziraphale was _gone_ , and it was too much. 

So when, at the airbase, they finally stood together against everything, he realised that they were truly on their own side. 

And when Aziraphale’s hand slipped gently into his on the bus on the way home, the long game was won. 

Aziraphale could stay at Crowley’s place… if he liked. And he did.

* * *

Words were not needed. Just hands on faces, breath on skin, lips on lips, bodies crushed close. Warmth and shivering, touches that felt like streaks of fire sending bolts of electricity through their corporations. A dizzying cacophony of sensations, a whirlwind of emotions, it all seemed too fast, and Crowley felt a twinge of fear at that thought. He stopped his feverish onslaught of kisses up Aziraphale’s neck and stood back, eyes wide and breathing ragged, trying to pull himself together. 

“Aziraphale, I… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t…”

The angel looked confused and worried. “Crowley? What’s wrong?” His face fell, and he brought his arms up subconsciously in front of his frame as if hiding his body in shame. Crowley pierced straight through the reaction in alarm and rushed to take Aziraphale’s hands in his own, pulling them away and lifting them to his lips and kissing the knuckles gently. 

“No, not like that, Angel. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of, it’s not that I don’t want you, you’re beautiful, utterly utterly beautiful. I just don’t want to rush you. I’m going too…” Crowley choked off the words, he couldn’t say them. His gaze fell to the floor. It was Aziraphale’s turn to look aghast at how he had made the demon feel. 

“Crowley, my love, no. You’re not, not now, please, don’t stop, I need you, more than ever today, tonight, after everything we’ve been through, I nearly lost you, Crowley, we nearly lost _each other_. I’m truly sorry for every time I pushed you away, Crowley. Sometimes I was afraid, but not…. Not for me, not for falling, but for you, my love.”

Crowley looked up at him, questioning. “For me?” Aziraphale looked shamefaced. 

“You recall in the Bastille, when you saved me. You said your lot do not send rude notes. I could have kissed you that day, but when you said that, I feared for you. I could imagine only too easily what they’d do to you if they found out. So I pushed you away from intimacy to protect you.”

He reached out to stroke Crowlely’s cheek tenderly. “But now, what have we left to lose? They’re after our heads anyway, we may as well make the most of whatever time we have left, there are no regrets left to have, and if we are doomed, then I don’t want to go without having loved you, Crowley, so please. Love me.”

“I do.”

“Then show me,” Aziraphale stepped closer again, and pressed his body against the demon’s, and teased gently at the buttons of his black waistcoat, undid them, met Crowley’s loving, golden gaze, and slid the garment from his shoulders, before repeating the action on his own. He then lifted Crowley’s hands to his own blue shirt, and placed the fingers at the top button, and withdrew his own hands, letting Crowley undo his shirt for him, those long elegant fingers brushed against the skin of his chest, pushed the shirt half off his shoulders, then he was leaning forward to place a reverent kiss over Aziraphale’s heart.

He paused, then laid his head on the angel’s chest, listening to that fragile heart fluttering away like a bird in a cage, he breathed deep then straightened again and kissed Aziraphale softly, while removing his own shirt and casting it aside. Aziraphale let his shirt fall from his arms to the floor, and embraced the demon, pulling him close and burying his face in the hot skin of his neck, breathing deep of that beautiful musky scent, kissing him over and over, lost in a haze of wonder. 

Crowley’s hands skimmed down Aziraphale’s back, over the sensitive skin by his shoulder blades where his wings might spring forth, making the angel shudder in delight at the contact, and copy it on Crowley’s own back, making him hiss gently in delight at the sensation. It was an erogenous zone not known to any human lover. They’d only ever hit that spot by accident, but never lingered there, or touched so gently, in just the right place. He shuddered and took a deep breath. 

“Angel?”

“Mmm?”

“Come with me.” Crowley leaned back and took Azirpahale’s hand, then led him toward the bedroom, Aziraphale needed no coaxing to kick off his shoes and had begun to remove his trousers before Crowley had even turned around. Emboldened, he removed his own, revealing his lack of underwear, as well as his stiffening cock. Aziraphale let out an appreciative little noise at the sight and his hand reached up hesitantly, pausing in the space between them. 

Crowley smiled, and reached out to take that hand, and brought it to touch his cock, allowing Aziraphale to feel, to encircle it and marvel at the feel of it against his skin. Crowley reached out to tug at the angel’s underwear, sliding it down a little and brushing his fingers ever so lightly against the skin of Azirpahale’s cock, causing it to twitch under his feather light caress. 

Aziraphale kicked his underwear aside and pressed himself tight against Crowley again, pressing their bodies together hard as they kissed deep and passionate, before tumbling to the vast expanse of the bed together, breathing hard. 

Crowley stopped to gather his wits, to take a breath and take stock of the situation. Aziraphale was laid out below him, flushed and panting, eager for his touch, and confused as to why it had stopped. “Give me a moment, Angel” Crowley breathed. He wanted to take this all in, take his time, not rush and hurt him. He felt drunk despite the fact the meagre bottle of wine from Tadfield split between them a couple of hours ago was already diminishing out of their systems. Hardly enough to even make them tipsy to be honest. 

He laid a gentling hand on Aziraphale’s chest, feeling the frenzied flutter of his heart in that deep rib cage, a fragile thing under his hands, his cursed demonic hands. He stared at his own hand in a moment of disconnect. How dare he be touching something so holy? So perfect? Something this beautiful wasn’t made for the likes of him, a cast out, worthless demon. He almost pulled back before Aziraphale’s hand was warm on his own, comforting and loving. “Crowley?” 

Their eyes met. Crowley was afraid. “Do… do you really want this, Angel? I mean… Do you really want... me?” Aziraphale looked hurt. 

“Crowley, my love, I’ve never wanted anything else more in my entire existence. I love you, Crowley. I have for so long. This is _all_ I’ve ever wanted.”

Something cracked deep inside Crowley, fractured and split open, spilling out golden light, laying his soul bare, grateful to be finally seen and accepted. He emitted a strangled sob. Aziraphale looked worried. “What’s wrong, dearest?” Crowley sobbed again at the endearment. 

“Can’t put it into words, Angel, I’m sorry, I just…” he waved vaguely at them both. “... ‘S too much.” Aziraphale reached up and pulled Crowley down and into a soothing kiss. 

“It’s ok, really darling, it’s ok.” Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale’s neck and breathed deeply, trying to ground himself. He’d waited thousands of years for this opportunity. Damnit he was going to get his shit together and do this right, not upset his angel. 

He straightened a little and looked Aziraphale in the eyes. “I love you too, Aziraphale, I always have, and I’ve dreamt about this moment for aeons. Let me do this for you, it’s all I’ve ever wanted as well.”

“A...aeons?” Aziraphale looked confused. “How long… would you say?”

Crowley sniffed and smiled. “Since you told me you gave away your sword. I fell again - hard.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide, thinking back, he’d felt the enormous spike of love, the first time he’d felt something that intense, but at the time he’d had no idea of the cause. He had no inkling it was possible for someone to love another so intensely at first sight. His own understanding had built up over the centuries, but it honestly wasn’t until Crowley saved him from the nazis that understanding had suddenly hit. “Oh, _Crowley…_ ,” he breathed reverently. 

They were both overwhelmed. Crowley sitting astride Aziraphale’s hips, both as naked as the day they were created, warm skin touching, hearts hammering. Crowley slid off and couched himself next to Aziraphale, lifting himself on one arm, he reached over to kiss down his neck, along his clavicle and down his chest. He skimmed his fingers down the firm muscle of Aizrphale’s arm, and took his hand, then lifted that angelic hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles, then the palm, then each fingertip. He brought that hand down to his own aching cock, encouraging Aziraphale to feel it. 

“This is all yours, Angel. But before I do anything to you with this, I want to make you feel good in as many ways as possible. Have you ever done this before?”

Aziraphale looked shy. “Never with anyone other than myself, no. I’m an angel, I shouldn’t even have been doing that, I was curious. But…” he bit his lip and his gaze flicked away, “... every time I did, I was thinking of you.” 

Crowley slid Aziraphale’s hand off his cock again and lifted it once more to his lips, kissing it gently. “Then in that case, I think sharing everything I know with you in one night might be a bit much, we can save that for another day, for now, I’m yours, you tell me what you want, what you don’t want. Tell me if anything is too much, if you want me to slow down, or stop, or do more of something. If it’s all too much, don’t be afraid to tell me so, Angel. We can just cuddle instead, I don’t mind. I won’t take offence. I’ve waited thousands of years for this and I can wait longer.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I want all of you, Crowley, show me, teach me, please.” He took Crowley’s hand and placed it on his own stiff erection. “I want you.”

The demon smiled the gentlest, most caring and undemonic smile in the universe and whispered back. “You shall have me.” With that he slithered down Aziraphale’s body and settled himself between his open legs. He considered the beauty of his angel laid out before him, and addressed his adoration to Aziraphale’s divine form in reverent kisses to his soft thighs, each kiss an act of worship, each one sparked with purest love that tingled through the angel’s aura and made Aziraphale gasp out loud. 

Aziraphale twined his hands into Crowley’s short red hair, squirming as the demon licked, kissed and nibbled gently at the soft sensitive skin of his inner thighs, making his cock jump and twitch in response. Crowley’s kisses worked their way upward and inward until he was kissing at Aziraphale’s testicles, which flinched involuntarily as a cry fell from his lips. He licked them gently, then kissed at the base of the angel’s erection, marvelling at the warm soft velvety skin there under his lips. He addressed a series of kisses all over his length, finishing with one at the tip, swiping his tongue out to taste the salty precome beading there, and making Aziraphale cry out again. 

Crowley placed a gentling hand on his lover’s hip, slowly licked around his cockhead, then swirled his tongue around and down, taking all of him into his warm, wet mouth, sucking gently and keeping that wicked tongue moving incessantly. Aziraphale’s mind exploded into fragments of fractured thought, sensations tearing through his body. He was used to sensing love in general, absorbed through his soul as he walked through the world, but at this point, the demon’s love was pouring through the contact between their bodies in a veritable flood, overwhelming him entirely. 

He’d always been told that demons couldn’t love, couldn’t feel it nor give it. He knew now that was an absolute lie. At the very least for this demon, _his_ demon, he thought. His. _His_ Crowley. His beautiful, perfect Crowley. The name spilled from his lips again and again in response to the ethereal touch as much as the physical one, unable to articulate anything other than his lover’s name, because at that point, his entire universe _was_ Crowley. He was unable to comprehend anything other than the entirety of Crowley’s love to the exclusion of all other stimuli at that moment. Nothing else mattered, or ever would. Not any more.

Crowlely lifted off for a moment, licked his hand and kept that moving up and down Aziraphale’s shaft, with a gentle twist at the top, slow and gentle. “You know that refractory periods for us are entirely optional, Angel? Given that, what would you like? Should I carry on like this before I show you more?” Aziraphale groaned and nodded eagerly. Crowley nodded and placed his mouth back on him again, swallowing him down till he hit the back of his throat, keeping his head moving up and down, and keeping his hand moving at the base, supplementing the movement of his lips up and down. 

He could feel Aziraphale shuddering and twitching, and knew that he was bringing his lover close to the edge, so carried on, increasing the firmness of the pressure and swirling his tongue around the tip at the top of each stroke, until the angel shouted out, his body curling up as every muscle tightened around the centre of his pleasure at his core, exploding down Crowley’s throat in long, twitching spasms. He swallowed it all down eagerly, and gently licked up and off, being careful not to overstimulate, then kissed around his lover’s hips as he came down from his high, body slowly relaxing back onto the bed in a languid puddle of satisfaction. 

“Would you like me to make love to you next, Angel?” Crowley murmured softly into his skin between kisses. Aziraphale moaned assent. 

“Absolutely, darling, I’d like nothing more.”

Crowley stood momentarily and fetched a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer before returning to lie before his angel again. “Here, let’s pop a pillow under your hips, it’ll feel comfier, love…” he pulled one close and slid it under as Aziraphale lifted his backside off the bed, then relaxed back down again. “Tell me if anything is uncomfortable, ok, love? Nothing should hurt. If it does, I’m doing it wrong.” Aziraphale nodded and let his thighs relax even more. 

Crowley first brought his tongue to Aziraphale’s tight ring of muscle and licked it softly. The angel gasped and shivered. “Oh, yes, _yes_ love, that is _delightful…_ ” Crowley circled his tongue around deftly, then gently pushed forward, breaching him and licking in as if French kissing his arse, tongue probing deeper, when the first expletive erupted from the angel in a strangled “ _Fuck_!” 

Crowley pulled back at that, frankly astonished. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Angel” he grinned widely, then Aziraphale grabbed his hair and unceremoniously shoved his face back down. 

“More licking, less talking, you foul fiend” he hissed with a smile on his face. Crowley complied happily, tongue fucking him with renewed vigour, as the angel came apart under his skilled ministrations. Crowley had perfected the art of driving his partners to new heights of pleasure with his tongue, skilled in ways that no human would be able to replicate, and every moment of it was for this, for his angel to enjoy. Everyone else was just practise. 

Next, he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, and smeared a little around Azirpahale’s arse, then more on his fingers, and slid one in slowly. Aziraphale moaned indecently, his hands once more in Crowley’s hair, grasping and releasing as if he were a cat paddling at a lap. Crowley slid his finger in and out, then crooked it to come up against the angel’s prostate, and another expletive exploded from Aziraphale’s lips at the contact, his hips jerking up reflexively. Crowley grinned and began the more cerebral seduction as he added another finger and continued to ply his trade. 

He began in Latin, whispering to his lover as his fingers danced:

“Karissima, noli tardare

studeamus nos nunc amare

sine te non potero vivere

iam decet amorem perficere”

  
  
(“My dearest, do not hesitate

Let us now study the art of love.

Without you I cannot live

Now is the time to perfect our love”)

  
  
Aziraphale whimpered and squirmed under the demon’s attentions.

  
  
“Sic erit; haeserunt tenues in corde sagittae,

et possessa ferus pectora versat Amor.

Cedimus, an subitum luctando accendimus ignem?

cedamus! leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus.”

(“Thus it will be; slender arrows are lodged in my heart,

and Love vexes the chest that it has seized

Shall I surrender or stir up the sudden flame by fighting it?

I will surrender - a burden becomes light when it is carried willingly.”)

  
  
Switching to English, and caressing deep inside his angel, he continued:

“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight”

He twirled his fingers deep inside as Aziraphale sobbed in pleasure, and continued:

“For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday’s

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.”

Crowley slid his fingers out, topped up the lubrication and added a third before sliding in again, as gentle as before. Aziraphale was blown away mentally by the poetry as much as by the physical sensations.

“I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use”

Aziraphale was gasping out with each push now, as Crowley slid over his prostate again and again, watching as the angel’s cock filled back to hardness again before his eyes, bobbing against his stomach, dripping precome again. 

“In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.”

  
With that, he ceased his Browning and switched to Shakespeare as he slid his fingers out and applied lube to his aching prick, lining it up with Aziraphale’s relaxed arse, and pushing forward ever so gently, going slow. 

“But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;”

He sank deeper, watching his lover’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort, Crowley’s cock was not only long, but fairly girthy as well, and he had learned to be gentle with it.

“Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st;”

He placed reverent kisses to Aziraphale’s neck as he pushed inexorably forth, burying his length deep inside the angel’s willing body with a sigh.

“So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

He bottomed out, their bodies flush together, breathing deep and drinking in his lover’s comforting scent, nuzzling into his neck affectionately. “This still ok, love?” he murmured. Aziraphale stroked his hair lovingly. 

“Of course, darling, you are everything I ever dreamed of and more.” He ran his hands through Crowley’s hair and looked at him so fondly that the demon thought he might melt right then and there. He drew a shuddering breath, marvelling at the hot tightness of the angel around him, the sensation driving all thoughts of poetry from his head for now. 

Crowley began to move slowly, in careful increments, mindful of his size, drawing delicious moans from his lover, then drew back a little more, keeping his pushes gentle and short, gradually building up the depth of his thrusts, before even thinking of building his speed. 

He was soon drawing nearly all of the way out before sliding back in again, the slickness of the lubrication and the grip around his cock intoxicating. He slid one hand under Aziraphale’s hips and tugged him up, closer to him, adjusting the angle slightly until a yelp made him stop, worried. “Aziraphale? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

The angel shook his head hurriedly. “No! No, not at all, quite the opposite, that felt divine, like what you were doing with your fingers before, please, _please_ do that again.” Crowley grinned, relieved, and moved again.

“Like thissss?” Aziraphale swallowed and nodded vigorously

“Oh _fuck_ yes, more, please darling more, _please_ don’t stop…”

Crowley picked up the pace and began to make love to Aziraphale with a little more confidence, of course the angel was more resilient than he’d given him credit for, he was a Principality, he was built strong, built to take punishment, and as a complete hedonist, once he got a taste for something, enjoyed indulging in it to the fullest extent of his being. Crowley reached between them to take Aziraphale’s cock in hand and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. 

“I’ve got you, Angel, let me look after you, just let yourself go my love. _Fuck_ , you’re so damn beautiful…” Crowley could barely tear his eyes away from the wondrous looks on his lover’s face, the expressions of sheer ecstasy, lips parted and breath coming in pained gasps and soft whimpers. His hands were fluttering and grasping blindly at the sheets, or clawing at Crowley’s back and shoulders, then retreating again to the sheets as if he were afraid of going too far and hurting the demon. As his orgasm pulled closer, his voice changed to a high pitched keening, a pleading sound of unknowable need for more that couldn’t be expressed any other way. 

Crowley pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s neck to kiss and nip there. “That’s right, Angel, come for me, beautiful, let me take you there, let it all go my love, my beautiful perfect Angel, _fuck_ I love you, I love you, I love you….” Aziraphale arched up toward the demon, his back taut like a strung bow, shouting out and clamping down around Crowley’s cock as his own jerked and spurted his release over his chest in pulsing waves. Crowley groaned at the sight, the sound and the incredible tightness of the sensation, his own moan turning into a deep throated possessive growl as he felt his own orgasm tipping over the edge. 

“Aziraphale, look at me... “ he gasped, a desperate need to see his angel’s eyes as he came into him for the first time, he needed to be seen, he needed Aziraphale to see what he did to him. Those dusky blue eyes opened and looked into his soul as his world was ripped apart and he tensed up in his own orgasm, his golden eyes fierce, intense on the angel’s as he grunted through the aftershocks, hands in Aziraphale’s blonde curls, breath hot and body hotter, shaking, sweating and utterly completed. 

Aziraphale’s hands were on him, around him, stroking and soothing, his legs wrapped around Crowley’s slim hips, refusing to let him go, relishing the weight of the demon’s slim frame on his own. The angel kissed Crowley’s shoulder softly, then up his cheek to his temple and forehead. 

“‘M all sweaty, Angel, you don’t have to do that…” Crowley mumbled, embarrassed. Aziraphale merely held him tighter and kissed him more. 

“Don’t care, I shall kiss you as much as I desire, now that I can.” Crowley lifted his head and considered Aziraphale’s features for a moment before kissing him deeply on the lips.

“You’re just so damn beautiful, Angel. I can’t get enough of you.” He reached out to stroke down Aziraphale’s face with the back of his fingers, then ran a thumb across those perfect lips, entranced, until Aziraphale surged upward to kiss him again, derailing his train of thought completely, they fell together giggling helplessly. After a minute, Azirapahle finally conceded to unlocking his ankles from behind Crowley’s backside and letting him slip free, to lie next to his angel, one arm thrown across his chest, snuggling up to him, his nose buried in his shoulder, nuzzling affectionately. 

“I’d rather like to try that with you as well, dear” Aziraphale murmured after a little while, staring at the ceiling. Crowley gazed up at him contentedly. 

“Of course, Angel, whatever you like.” his hand slid down Aziraphale’s stomach to his cock and stroked it gently. “I’d love to feel what you can do to me with this. Want me to open myself up for you?” Aziraphale shook his head.

“No, I’d rather do that for you as well, for the full experience, so to speak. If you’d like that, that is?” Crowley nodded hastily, then leapt onto all fours, shoved a couple of pillows under his middle and wriggled his backside coquettishly at the angel. 

“All yours, love,” he said with a wink and a slow lick of his lips. Aziraphale smiled wickedly, grabbed the bottle of lube and positioned himself behind Crowley, squirted some lube onto his fingers, then began to replicate as best as he could, what Crowley had done for him, to the accompaniment of rapturous moans and serpent-like wriggling from the demon. 

He went cautiously at first, unsure how best to proceed, as Crowley hummed encouraging noises and gave helpful hints. “Down just a tad, love, forward a bit, oh _FUCK_ yes, yesssss, there, do that again, Angel, yessss….” Aziraphale was a quick learner and grew bolder with his movements until Crowley was a mess of incoherent syllables hissing into the pillow.

“Are you ready for me yet, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked through gritted teeth, his own cock having brought itself back to full attention at the noises his lover was spewing, desperate to find out what he’d feel like sunk balls deep inside the demon’s tight arse. Crowley nodded desperately, mumbling urgent affirmative noises, and palmed at his own cock, again stiff and bobbing between his legs, shifted it and rutted into the pillows below him. 

Aziraphale added some extra lube to himself then positioned himself behind Crowley, guiding himself in nervously, then sliding forward carefully as Crowley continued to hiss and moan. The angel gripped his hips with strong hands and sunk deeper, barely able to draw breath at the incredible feeling. He wasn’t sure he’d manage to last long like this at all. 

For Crowley it was everything he’d dreamed of and more, his beautiful angel taking him so lovingly, so thoroughly, losing himself in what Crowley could give him. He moaned at the thought of what Aziraphale was getting from this, taking his pleasure, subjugating the demon with his powerful hands. Crowley moaned deeply again at the thought of being at the mercy of the Principality, giving himself up to him so completely. “Pin me down” he grunted out suddenly, feeling the need to be restrained. 

Aziraphale paused for a moment, unsure of what he’d heard. “Pardon?”

“Pin me down, take what you want from me, use me, please… please.” the last word a pleading needy whine. Aziraphale reached out and stroked Crowley’s hair first, comfortingly, then stroked down his back gently. He felt a surge of love that the demon trusted him so implicitly to ask this of him. 

“Of course, love.” His face hardened and his hands yanked Crowley’s slim hips toward his own, then he pushed his upper body down on the mattress, leaning his weight forward a little. He bit his lip uncertainly, unused to the sensation, and wondering whether he liked it. Then Crowley groaned and writhed under his hands, and in a sudden flash he realised that he very much did, which Crowley had suspected all along. Aziraphale wasn’t used to feeling in control, he was used to being bottom of the pecking order, being told what to do and pushed around. 

Crowley gave him the opportunity to indulge his hidden desire to exert control, to call the shots and have someone submitting to him for a change. He had worried for a moment that the angel wasn’t ready for this, that it was too much to offer him too soon, but he could taste Aziraphale’s lust in the air, his serpentlike tongue flickering out to sample the alluring ethereal scent. It was intoxicating and he felt his own lust surge in response. 

It thrilled him more that what Aziraphale desired deep down, was the self same thing that Crowley did. They fit together as two pieces of a puzzle in so many ways, this only one of many. They completed each other’s minds, desires, bodies and souls. As his lover filled him, Crowley felt whole in more ways than he could even discern. The weight of the angel’s hands on his back, shoving him down, the girth of his cock spreading him so beautifully, was all he had ever wanted. He came, untouched, delirious with pleasure. 

Aziraphale’s coordination was failing now, hips stuttering and movements clumsy as he felt that hot urgency of another orgasm building, balls tightening then it was all surging up his cock, spilling into Crowley, he was bent low over his lover’s back, biting at his neck and shoulders, unable to articulate the intensity of his emotions, he wrapped his arms under the demon’s chest and held him tight, still rocking into him, crushing him close until they both gradually stilled. 

The angel slowly pulled himself upright, releasing the pressure on Crowley gradually, stroking his back, seeking reassurance that he was still ok. Crowley smiled over his shoulder at him. “That was perfection, Angel. You’re wonderful. Thank you.” Aziraphale pulled out slowly and marvelled at the sight of his own spend sliding out of Crowley’s backside and down his milky white thigh. He ran a finger up the inside of his thigh, gathering it up and pushed it back inside, making Crowley growl at the filthy sensation. “You wicked, wicked Angel…” he murmured appreciatively. Aziraphale kissed his buttock then nipped it playfully. 

“I learned from the best, love.”

Crowley rolled over with a sigh, and Aziraphale laid down next to him. Crowley rolled over and rested his head on the angel’s soft but muscular chest, running his hand up through the pale blonde curls there, feeling the rise and fall of each breath under him, and began to drift as Aziraphale idly played with his flame red hair in return, stroking fingers running across his scalp. 

Crowley must have dozed off for a moment then the angel’s soft voice broke through his reverie and brought him back to the present again. “It’s not over you know, with heaven and hell. But I have an idea of what we can do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter deals with after the bodyswap, their move to the cottage in the South Downs, and Aziraphale learning more about Crowley.


	4. Rewriting history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the body swap, Crowley and Aziraphale spend time indulging one another, but Aziraphale senses there's something more that Crowley is holding back, and sets out to find out what. Once he does, he sets out to help make Crowley's dream a reality, to give her what she always wanted from him. Crowley again varies between he/him and she/her, masc and femme for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW again for small amount of blood.

Morning came, with a bodyswap and a gamble. A gamble which paid off. Flooded with relief they met on the park bench, Aziraphale returning Crowley’s body as immaculately groomed as he had received it, not a hair out of place, gratified that Crowley returned his with his cherished clothing equally unruffled and protected from the hellfire by the demon within. 

They left the garden, Aziraphale falling into step next to Crowley’s easy saunter, and as they left the park, Crowley’s hand slid into his, as easily as if they’d always been this way. Apart from on the bus, mostly concealed from the rest of the world with their joined hands out of view resting on Crowley’s thigh, they hadn’t done this in public before. As they walked along, Aziraphale’s mind was somewhat overwhelmed by the enormity of the simple contact. 

They didn’t have to hide any more. They were free. He began to laugh. 

Crowley looked at him strangely. “You ok, Angel?” Aziraphale tried to straighten his features, failed, then giggled again, gripping the demon’s hand tighter, laughing more freely, until he just couldn’t deal with it any more and stumbled to a halt, leaning against some railings, Crowley’s hand still in his, laughing out his stresses with relief. “What’s up?” Crowley asked, concerned for Aziraphale’s sanity.

He held up their joined hands between them, then kissed Crowley’s knuckles joyously. “This. We _can_ , Crowley, we _can_ now. I’m just happy.” Crowley gave him a stupidly lovestruck look, understanding but not really knowing what to say about it. Aziraphale grinned wider then grabbed him and yanked him forward and off balance, catching the surprised demon in his strong arms and pulling him into a passionate public snog, his other hand coming up to riffle through his hair, grabbing at his short locks to pull his face in closer. 

Their lips were messy on each other, desperate and hungry, tongues exploring deep, and no one to judge them for it. Eventually Aziraphale broke off, beaming, and looked up at Crowley, his hair in disarray, laughing again. “Terribly sorry, darling, I appear to have messed up your hair, allow me…” he raised his fingers to snap, but Crowley’s hand immediately wrapped around his, so they now held both. 

“Don’t. Leave it this way, I don’t care. You did it to me, and I want to leave it like that.” He said with a fiendish grin. “Now, I do believe I tempted you to a spot of lunch, Angel, and I intend to ensure you enjoy every moment of it. You’ll be wanting your energy for what I have planned for you later anyway.” He winked and kissed him again, before lifting off to carry on his lanky saunter down the street, hand in hand with his angel. 

He sat in the Ritz, looking ruffled and lovestruck, lost in his own thoughts, his entire thought process circling vaguely around what else he planned to offer Aziraphale after they got home again. The heart melting looks flung in his direction by the angel certainly weren’t helping matters as he struggled to string even a sentence together by the end of the meal. 

But he had the rest of eternity to spend with Aziraphale, there was no rush. He had time to say everything he’d ever wanted to, to reenact any scene from their history together if they so chose, and frame it differently, to play out what they wished they’d been able to do at the time. 

Aziraphale had requested they replicate the situation in the Bastille, and have Crowley take him in chains. Crowley had requested Aziraphale sweep him into his arms and kiss him near the ruins of an old church. Aziraphale had requested hard desperate wall slam sex. Crowley requested backseat Bentley loving. They took turns reframing their history. 

Whatever his angel wanted, he got.

* * *

But Crowley forgot that there was one thing his angel wanted just as much - to give his demon whatever he wanted too. Except that Crowley wasn’t great at articulating what he wanted, even to himself, so it took a while, from planting the seed, nurturing it with trust, letting it grow, to it finally flowering under Aziraphale’s tender care, and Crowley eventually opened up to him like a shy bloom. 

“Crowley, my love…?”

“Mmm?”

Aziraphale stroked his fingers idly through the demon’s sleep ruffled hair. The morning sunshine was slanting through a gap in the curtains of the cottage. A couple of months had elapsed since the apocalypse, and they had finally allowed themselves to relax into a version of domestic bliss together. Excluding the rest of the world, away from the bustle of the city unless they wished to visit, they took time to enjoy each other and to be free to do as they pleased. 

“You’ve taught me so much you know. Taught me things I never even knew I wanted, you just seemed to _know_ what to give me.”

“I told you, I watched, I learned, I took notice, Angel. Everything I ever learned I learned it for you. I wanted to anticipate your desires to give you what you needed, to make you feel good. That’s all I ever wanted to do.” He reached up and kissed his lover gently. 

“Yes, but I want to do the same for you, Crowley.”

“You do.”

“No, there’s more. Sometimes when I ask you more, about when or where or how you learned some things, you get sad, just a little, just a flicker, but I know you Crowley, I can read you like a book too, and it hurts to see that.”

“ _You_ don’t make me sad, Angel. It’s just…” he sighed and sought for the right words. “Because all these things I did, I only ever imagined you at the time, always wished it was you, always wished it _could_ have been you teaching me, or at least learning with me. I don’t like the thought that I had to let this body give pleasure to others before you. But I _had_ to, it was my _job_ . I just disconnected and got on with it. I just get those flashes because sometimes I see a face of some random stranger when all I want is to see _your_ face.”

Aziraphale knew this full well, but he wanted to let Crowley work through his feelings about it until he could get to how he could resolve the issue for him. He continued to stroke his hair and nod encouragingly, giving him space to talk.

“I sometimes wish I could rewrite history so it was only ever you.”

“Well we have been, haven’t we? We’ve been indulging each other’s fantasies about the ways we wish we could have had each other over the centuries. I’m sure we are nowhere near done yet, love. What else can I do for you? I want to make you feel as good as you’ve made me feel.”

Crowley was sunk deep in thought. He didn’t tend to fidget when he got like this, he was far more apt to intense stillness. Aziraphale continued his unceasing stroking of his hair and let him think. Eventually he blurted out. 

“You still like me when I’m femme, don’t you? Sexually I mean?”

Aziraphale laughed fondly. “Of course I do, darling. I love you however you present, I always have. No matter what your shape. You are even a particularly alluring serpent, darling.” 

Crowley mentally filed that thought away for later. 

“It’s just that’s one thing I haven’t done with you yet, I didn’t know if it’d be your thing, that’s one bit I couldn’t get a read on from you.”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Vulvas never interested me much, but _you_ do Crowley, so yours is something I would very much be interested in pleasing.”

“Would you…” Crowley stopped, then shook his head.

“What, my love?”

“Never mind.”

“No, what is it, Crowley? Please tell me, we promised to be open with one another, to never allow a misunderstanding to come between us again. Please tell me.”

Crowley squirmed and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow. “‘S stupid” he mumbled into the fabric, muffled. 

Aziraphale rolled him back over and looked at him seriously. “No. It’s never stupid, especially when it comes to communication love. Please tell me. The worst I can do is say no. I’ll still love you regardless.”

Crowley dropped his gaze, and his tone. His voice, when it came, was quiet and hesitant. He didn’t meet Aziraphale’s eyes. “Would you… take me, as if it were my first time? Love me like you do, be gentle and caring and all that soft stuff?” He hesitated and stammered out. “Not… not that y’dont already I mean, but… like pretend it’s the first time I’ve ever done it, but, just… look after me? I can, y’know, manifest stuff to be kind of reset to factory settings, as it were...” he shoved his face into Aziraphale’s chest and held him tight, waiting. 

The angel’s hands came down to stroke down his bare back soothingly and gentle kisses were pressed against his head. “Of course my darling, I would love to do that for you. I’d like to make it special for you. It would be an honour, and I’m pleased that you’d want me to do this for you.”

Crowley mumbled something incomprehensible and nuzzled closer to the angel’s skin. Aziraphale held him tightly. “Whenever you want to do it, my love, I’m yours.”

* * *

A week or so later, Crowley suggested they go on a date night, to an Italian restaurant in a town a few miles away. Getting ready, Aziraphale stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, drying his hair with a towel, then stopped, his breath caught in his throat. “Oh darling…” he whispered. 

Crowley had shaken her hair out long, in scarlet cascades down her back. She wore a long black evening gown with a high neckline and cap sleeves. The dress swept the floor with a hint of crimson silk lining. It was stunning yet somehow still demure, there was no leg on display, no cleavage to be glimpsed, and just a smattering of swarovski crystals for emphasis. Her look was not femme fatale but slightly shy ingenue with a gothic slant. Her heels weren’t overly tall or attention grabbing, her makeup subdued rather than dramatic. 

Aziraphale had never seen anything more beautiful. He realised he was staring, mouth open, and slowly regained his wits, he finished towelling himself dry then began to dress, trying not to be distracted by Crowley browsing on her phone at the dressing table. Once he was ready, he stepped over and laid a hand on her shoulder. “May I take you to dinner, dear?” Crowley looked up at him with a shy smile and rose, taking his arm with a nod. 

Over dinner, Crowley ate little as usual, but accepted the odd forkful that Aziraphale offered her, mostly doing her usual thing by simply watching her angel enjoy his own meal. His foot slid under the table toward her ankle and nudged it gently. She jumped slightly then hid a smile behind her hand and allowed the contact. After dessert, with coffee, Aziraphale placed his hand atop hers on the table and squeezed gently, meeting her eyes behind her shades. “Would you like to spend a little more time together this evening, perhaps?” 

Crowley actually blushed and smiled. “I’d like that,” she murmured. Aziraphale lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. 

“Then perhaps we should head back then?” He settled the bill and took her arm as they headed back to the car park. In the Bentley, Crowley reached for the ignition before Aziraphale’s hand laid on hers, stilling the movement. “Not yet…” he murmured. She met his gaze, questioning. Aziraphale reached out to run his fingers through her hair, taking in her features in fascination. He touched her shades and she dipped her head for him to slide them off, then continued to gaze into her eyes. 

His hand fell to her cheek and he moved closer, then kissed her other cheek first, lifting off for a second to give her a moment, then closed in again to kiss the corner of her lips, paused, then placed his lips on hers properly. She trembled slightly under his touch. Crowley had completely let herself get lost in the immersion, and he was glad she had. Usually Crowley kissed fiercely as if afraid to let go, ravenous for more, but this Crowley was hesitant and restrained, allowing the angel to take the lead. He lifted off and gazed into her eyes once more. 

“Is this ok?” She nodded and bit her lip, gazing at his. He took that as his cue to bring them together again, this time tentatively sliding his tongue between her lips to meet hers. She allowed it and he deepened the kiss slowly. She moaned ever so gently into his touch and her hand fell on his thigh, the contact electric, but chaste. She didn’t fall into the habit of running hands all over the angel, but held back. Aziraphale respected her slow pace and lifted off once more, stroked her cheek and sat back. “I suppose we should set off then.”

* * *

When they got home, Aziraphale escorted Crowley inside, indicated she should make herself comfortable on the sofa, then went to fetch a bottle of red from the cellar, uncorked it and set it aside to let it breathe. He settled on the sofa next to Crowley and laid a hand on her thigh, feeling the softness of her under the satiny fabric, then stroked up gently. She sat, regarding his hand silently, goosebumps breaking out on her skin. He leaned in and nosed against her jaw, she tipped her head back in submission, inviting his touch. Aziraphale ran his other hand from behind her ear down her elegant neck, cradling it as he breathed on her warmth, inhaling her scent, before brushing his lips lightly over her skin, making her shiver and lean into the contact. He kissed her neck feather-soft, then layered more kisses down her to her collarbone. 

He drew back and regarded her again steadily, then kissed her lips once more, slow and tender, as if she were the most precious thing in the world, which to him, she was. He broke off, rested his forehead against hers, then lifted his lips to kiss her forehead before sitting up and reaching across to the table to pour them each a glass of wine, and passed hers over. 

They sat close and he laid his hand back on her thigh again, his thumb tracing circles on her skin through the fabric. She sipped her wine and laid a questing hand on his strong forearm, feeling the muscles under his shirt. Aziraphale smiled at her, set his glass down for a moment, and removed his cufflinks, then carefully folded his sleeve up, then repeated the action with the other. She tentatively reached to touch his bowtie, and he obediently reached up to remove it and set it aside on the table with the cufflinks, then undid the top two buttons of his shirt. 

Crowley shifted closer, mirroring the angel’s earlier movements, and nuzzled into his neck, kissing him in return, lips brushing over the merest hint of roughness where his razor hadn’t quite cut close enough. He moaned and grasped at her long hair with the gentlest tug to pull her closer. She kissed down his neck a little to the open vee of his shirt, revelling in his musky masculine scent, breathing deep before leaning back again, her slitted pupils wider than usual. 

Aziraphale stroked her cheek, marvelling at her beauty, then slid his hand down her shoulder and arm, giving her hand a little squeeze before sliding off to her thigh, down to her knee, bunching up the fabric there, and sliding it back up again until a slice of bare leg was exposed for his caress. He kissed her again as he let his hand wander over her soft thigh, skimming around to her backside where he tightened his grip for a moment, feeling her body respond by arching a little more toward him. 

“Is this ok?” he whispered in her ear. Crowley bit her lip and nodded, touching her forehead to his. “May I take you somewhere more comfortable, beautiful?” Her eyes met his again and she nodded. They kissed again then the angel was standing, scooping Crowley up into his arms and carrying her upstairs where he laid her out on the bed like she was the most fragile piece of art. He then sat down on the bed next to her and undid his waistcoat, setting it aside, he removed his shoes and socks, then slid her heels off and placed them on the floor. 

Crowley watched him, apprehensive, until he placed a gentling hand on her abdomen, and bent low to kiss her again, shuffling to lie down beside her, raised up on one elbow. His hand slid up to cup her small breast. “Just tell me if I’m going too quickly for you, love,” he whispered in her ear, then kissed down her neck again, squeezing and releasing her breast. Crowley brought her own hand up to stroke his blonde hair, encouraging him to continue. 

Aziraphale relinquished her breast and moved his hand back to her thigh, rucking up her dress as he slid his hand up between her thighs, so pliant under his touch, until his fingers just brushed lightly against the fabric of her lace panties, sending a jolt through her body as she moaned into the kiss. He rubbed there and watched her expression for a moment. “Is this still ok, gorgeous? Would you like more?”

“Yes please.” Crowley murmured. She tugged at the hem of her dress then wriggled it upward, then sat up to peel it off up over her head. Aziraphale took in the delectable sight of her small but beautiful breasts encased in black lace bra. He bent forward to nuzzle them, using both hands to push them together slightly, burying his face between them, then moved his hands around to her back, sparing a small miracle to undo the clasp rather than fumble with the unfamiliar fitting and ruin the moment. He lifted it away from her then bent forward again to kiss each nipple in turn, then took one into his mouth and sucked softly, Crowley gave a soft cry and thrust her chest forward into the contact, both hands in his hair. 

Aziraphale switched his attention to the other, giving gentle nips and sucks while he brushed his thumb over the first, then brought an arm around her back and encouraged her to lie back as he lay down next to her to continue kissing and licking from her chest up her neck and jaw to her lips and back again, as his hand once again pressed up against the dampness of her panties and massaged her vulva through the fabric. 

Crowley opened her thighs wider and moved against his hand. He teased the fabric aside with one finger and felt the wetness beginning there, sliding it between her folds, making her gasp, then gently probing a little deeper, then out again to brush over her clit with the lightest touch that nonetheless made her cry out. He slid a single finger in and her eyes closed in bliss as she hissed at the delightful feeling. “Yesss, please more, Angel, I’m yours…” 

Aziraphale was still in trousers and shirt, albeit with his sleeves rolled up, but he had no intention of disrobing further until he’d got her well started, as an incentive not to get too carried away himself just yet. He moved down the bed and positioned himself between her legs. “May I remove your underwear, dear?” He paused with a hand on each hip, she nodded and lifted her backside a little to help as he slid them off. 

Instead of diving straight in, Aziraphale began to kiss and nibble at her thighs until she was wriggling and giggling in delight at the tickling touches, then he worked his way inward and upward until his nose nudged her clit as his tongue darted forth to lap at her vulva, teasing her folds and licking deeper and then up in a long stripe finishing with firm tongue pressure over her clit before plunging back down again. Crowley writhed in his grasp, a string of incoherent syllables falling from her lips in response to his touches. 

After a little longer indulging her with his tongue, Aziraphale lifted off and moved up the bed again, bringing his hand back to her vulva and stroking it gently as he watched the expressions on her face. He kissed her cheek as he moved his finger inside again, pushing gently in and out. He slid his fingers up to her clit again then began to work it with determination, watching as she began to rock her hips up to his hand in time with his movement, her breaths shortening. He circled the pad of his finger in firm little circles, then bent down to suck on her nipple again, picking up the pace as she began to twitch under his hand, and then she made a high pitched whining noise as she tensed up, every muscle tight, hips lifting off the bed and thighs clamping around his hand as she orgasmed, and then fell back onto the bed, breathless and hot. 

Aziraphale stilled his hand for a moment as she came down, and then slowly slid his fingers back inside and moved them very gently, kissing her skin as she came back to reality. 

“Would you like me to do more, darling?” He murmured close to her cheek. “May I do this for you, love? You’re so beautiful like this.” Crowley turned her face to kiss him.

“Please…” she whispered.

Aziraphale drew his hand back and undid his shirt before sliding it off, then stood to remove his trousers and underwear before sitting back next to her again, caressing her body as he slowly stroked his aching cock, drinking in her beauty. “Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down, my darling, ok?” She nodded and stroked at his thigh. He shifted position slightly so that she could reach to touch his cock as well. She slid her hand over it, and Azirpahale placed his own hand over hers, encircling them both around his shaft, guiding her hand to stroke it gently. “I’m going to give this to you now, love, is that alright?” She nodded and lay back again, watching him intently. 

The angel stroked her thighs again as he nudged them further apart and positioned his hips between them, lowering himself over her with one hand on the bed and the other holding his shaft as he lined up and pushed in carefully. Crowley was tight, and he was mindful of his movements. He slid in slowly, every muscle tense, removed his hand and brought his upper body close to hers, kissing her as he sunk deeper and murmuring sweet nothings into her neck and ear. Crowley whined slightly and then let out a little cry as Aziraphale felt something give and slid in the rest of the way, not as intensely tight as it started. “I’m sorry, love, I’m sorry, are you alright?” He held still, stroking her hair with one hand while he supported his weight on his other hand. 

“I’m alright Aziraphale, it’s ok, I love you.” She kissed him again and he began to move his hips, rocking into her while holding her tight and kissing her neck, his breath hot in her ear.

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect, my love. You’re ravishing, captivating, I love everything about you darling… you feel _so_ good…” he punctuated the word with a slightly harder thrust, and felt her hands grasping at his back, and her legs come up to wrap around his hips. He moved one hand to grab at her soft thigh, gripping it tight as he moved their bodies together. “Thank you for giving me this, my love. You’re all I dreamed of and more.”

Aziraphale was keeping his movements slow, drawing it out for both of them, slow but deep, and then he steadied himself and slowed even more, letting her feel the full sensation as he slid all the way out, paused, and then, at a snail’s pace, inched forward again, incrementally slowly, letting her feel every contour and ridge of his cock sliding into her, feeling the texture of the inside of her vagina rippling against his sensitive glans as he pushed forth, slow, slow, slow… and she was writhing and gasping for him, then suddenly coming in a flood of wetness around him. He moaned but didn’t speed up. He maintained the achingly slow pace until he was finally slid all the way in again, pressed close against her hips, then pushed a little harder by rotating his own hips a little, and began the process again. 

He repeated the agonisingly slow movement twice more before finally beginning to pick up speed, the concentrating of the sensations heightening the experience for both of them. Soon he was back up to a regular steady pace, and Crowley was almost sobbing with another edge of orgasm, flitting back and forth with a sensation that she couldn’t quite grasp. She didn’t know what she needed but she was desperate for whatever it was. She whined with need and clawed at him hungrily. 

Aziraphale slid one hand down between them and let his fingers lie either side of his cock as he felt it plunging into her, the feeling was unbelievable, but not what he was going for. He felt for her sensitive clit and moved his fingers gently over it as he thrust in. Crowley’s legs tightened around his waist and she rocked into the touch. “Yes, yes, yessss, Azirpahale, yesss, please, keep going, keep going, don’t you dare stop, just keep… yessss…” Her eyes were closed tight and she bit her lip, concentrating on chasing that sensation. Aziraphale did as instructed and maintained exactly the same pace with cock and hand, feeling her start to shake again. 

Watching her cruising close to the edge of release, he kissed her fiercely. “Open your eyes, Crowley, look at me love, I need to see you, come for me again darling, I’m right with you.” She opened her eyes, pupils blown wide now, the rest golden from side to side, meeting his steely blue gaze. She had to concentrate, struggling to keep them open as she fought the wave of euphoria crashing down over her, but bared her teeth and stared deep into his soul as she gasped out around her orgasm, and Aziraphale, seeing her let go, followed, his focus intense on her as he spilled deep inside her an instant after her own orgasm began. 

He could feel her walls tightening around him as he spasmed inside, gripping her tightly and shuddering against her, feeling his cock pulse and twitch through the aftershocks. He let his weight lower onto her and kissed her leisurely. “Thank you my darling, my sweet beautiful darling. You’re wonderful, so unutterably perfect.” 

Crowley let her legs relax a little and slide down onto the bed. Aziraphale made to slide out but suddenly her legs locked around his hips again. “Don’t,” she whispered. “Stay in me a while, please? I want to feel your weight on me, I want to feel you in me, just hold me?” He nodded and kissed her again, letting himself relax down onto her more fully. “Just tell me if I get too heavy, alright darling?” She nodded and squeezed him tighter. She let her legs fall back down to the bed, and slowly let her arms relax too, still holding him loosely, her nose in the crook of his neck, giving him little kisses, then just lying back and enjoying feeling him pinning her down safely, his cock still deep inside her, and feeling full of his spend, deliciously full and thoroughly taken. 

“I love you,” she whispered in his ear. 

“I love you too, Crowley,” he whispered back.

“I know.”

Aziraphale kissed her again. “Thank you for asking me to do this, Crowley, it was beautifully special.”

They dozed, wrapped up in each other for a little while, until eventually, feeling a little stiff, Aziraphale eased himself off and out. He glanced down to see a trickle of come slide out of Crowley onto the sheet, tinged pink, with a smear of red near the base of his cock, and a droplet on the sheet as well. He wasn’t sure why Crowley had insisted on re-manifesting a hymen for the occasion, it wasn’t like it meant much in this day and age, not everyone even bled their first time. Often it broke before anyway while doing something else, but it seemed important to her, and he didn’t want to question it. 

The important thing was that he’d given her what she had wanted, regardless of modern day understanding, the first time she’d done this, it had been relevant, so she’d wanted it to remain relevant for the re-imagining. She looked up at him silently, then sat up and wriggled backwards to see the mess on the sheet. She gave a little half smile. 

“Thank you Aziraphale.” He smiled and handed her a towel to clean up with, then lay down next to her to snuggle.

* * *

The next morning they woke with the dawn and made love again, slow and languid, cuddled some more then showered together and sat down to breakfast. Crowley remained feminine. After breakfast she headed back upstairs and stripped the bed. She brought the sheet outside and sat in the garden just looking at it for a little while, lost in thought. Aziraphale came out to join her. “Are you ok, love?” Crowley nodded. 

“Just appreciating it a little, can’t let it stick around, not something this powerful. I just wanted to look at it a bit, think about last night, think about you, and us. Think about how it could have been, about how it _is_ , now…” She sighed. It wasn’t as much blood as the actual first time, but it was something. A single bright scarlet droplet, then a faint pink smear. She set it aside on the flagstones of the patio, took a step back, then remembered Aziraphale. She thought for a moment. “Can you light this up for me, Angel, with celestial fire?” Before I used hellfire but I’d rather you did it this time, with something that can’t hurt you either.”

Aziraphale nodded, and wondered for a moment how he’d do it. He couldn’t summon celestial fire as easily as Crowley could summon hellfire. He needed a blade. He wandered back into the kitchen and selected one of Crowley’s expensive Japanese Kai Shun chef’s knives, with a delicate Damascus steel pattern, it would do for his purposes, and seemed special enough for the privilege of what he was about to do. 

He stepped out to the patio again, concentrated, and swung the wickedly sharp blade once in the air. It flared into celestial flame much as his old sword had. He knelt and touched it to the edge of the bed sheet until it caught, then stepped back and flicked his wrist to banish the flame again, leaving the blade unmarred. He set it aside on a lawn chair then stood next to Crowley as they watched the fabric burn in holy fire. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her cheek then continued to watch with her until there was nothing left but a pile of ash. 

This time, Crowley waved her hand and summoned a gust of wind that carried it high up into the atmosphere and scattered the particles far and wide. She turned to kiss her angel again, arms around his shoulders, then morphed back into masculine form as they did. He broke off the kiss and smiled warmly at his lover. “You’re my world, you know that, Angel?”

Aziraphale nodded. “And you’re mine, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this fic did not go AT ALL as planned. Believe it or not I actually set out to write a smutty oneshot, but it really didn’t work like that whatsoever. I just went off on a tangent. The idea had been that Crowley had spent milennia learning skills he could later use to pleasure his angel. But It got me thinking, what was Crowley’s first time like? What thoughts were going through his head, why did he have to do it at all? It made sense for hell to use him for seductions, and given the whole rebellion thing, there is a kind of sense in them at least initially giving demons the option to choose their own first target to get used to things and learn. 
> 
> But still, a first time is a first time, for good or bad. I absolutely did not want to darken this too much by making it non consensual or negative, I still wanted someone to be careful with Crawly and make them feel good, to make it a nice experience for them. So I took time to pull together how I thought Crawly might choose to arrange things, given that they couldn’t have their angel at the beginning. So the gentleman she chose for her first time femme at least reminded her of Aziraphale in some ways. 
> 
> The idea was then for Crowley to set about learning skills during seductions, and then in present day, to use those skills to pleasure Aziraphale in every way possible. 
> 
> But it didn’t end up like that. The story so far would be too much of a disconnect from the earlier scenes to just launch into frantic smut, so I decided to set that prompt aside again as a separate oneshot, and instead focus on missed opportunities. 
> 
> Each time in history you could see in their eyes that they wanted each other but couldn’t have it, they re-enacted the scene with what they wanted to do at the time. Which got me thinking, Crowley wished their first time could have been with Aziraphale, so why not have Aziraphale give that to them? 
> 
> And after that it would still feel weird to just launch into a slutty sex marathon, so instead you got this. 
> 
> *Crowley has fixated on one period in (her) life that was important to her, and it was a time period and location where things were a little different to modern day thoughts. “Virginity” is absolutely a social construct, and cannot be deduced merely from the presence or absence of a tiny bit of membrane in the vagina. Many things can break the hymen, and you may not even feel it or notice when it does tear. It can be damaged during sporting activities or by accident. 
> 
> Yes, some people will only experience their hymen breaking when they first have penetrative sex, it may or may not hurt, it may hurt a little or a lot, it may or may not bleed, and it may bleed a little or a lot. Much worth is placed on this aspect in many cultures, and would absolutely have been considered very important the further back in history you go, to the point elaborate rituals and superstitions were built up around it. Many of these persist even to modern day in some cultures, which is where I drew inspiration from, directly from the words of women who have gone through such customs. 
> 
> It would make sense for a biblical era femme Crowley to likewise have at least some regard or interest in this aspect of her first time, and because it was important to her, it was a hangup that carried over into her desire to re-create that first time with Aziraphale, linking in her feelings and experiences with what happened before. She does of course know it’s not important in this day and age, but to her, personally, it still was.


End file.
